A New Beginning
by EEVEE300
Summary: This is a story about Rachael's New Beginning's in Echo Village and how she fell in love with a certain Animal Dealer along the way. Sorry in advance if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes :/. This is my first real attempt at a Fan Fiction story. All rights go to Natsume! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

It was the first day of spring. As I walked down the winding forest mountain path a gentle burst of fresh clean invigorating wind caressed my skin and blew small strands of hair around my head. All of the former traces of winter had melted away with the dawning of the warm new sun and the start of a new season. Butterflies gracefully fluttered in the breeze and honey bees buzzed overhead. The lush green rolling banks, on either side, were beautifully decorated in all variations of colourful wild flower. The towering pine trees stood proudly as they circled the forest, on all sides, and cast ever lengthening shadows across the ground. The grass blew placidly, in the tranquil spring breeze, sending the serene smell of wild chamomile and lavender to my nostrils in the process. I inhaled deeply, I couldn't help but being humbled by my beautiful surroundings.

As I walked down the path I couldn't help but to unwind and let my mind wander. I had traveled quite a way from my home, in the city, and was in the process of making my way to a small town called Echo Village. I was to go there to revive my father's old farm that had fell into disrepair. It was my coming of age present, my chance to get out into the world and to be an independent adult, my father had told me. A chance to embark on a new life experience and to create new opportunities. I wasn't so sure about that myself. I know my father loved his ancestor's farmland and missed it dearly, he had given it up when he met and fell in love with my mother. My father moved to the city to marry and to be with her. I hadn't expected to be moving away from home to start a farm of all things. However, when my father had told me he had had a twinkle in his eye and a huge grin plastered on his face. I couldn't find it in me to refuse him or to let him down, to break his new found happiness. The prospect of the farm being passed on, and brought back to life, awoken a light inside of him. I think that maybe he realized that there was a chance that I could fulfill his old dream when he never seemed to have a chance to do so. So there I was trekking through the wilderness, leaving everything behind, trying to convince myself that perhaps the prospect of working on a farm wouldn't be too bad after all.

As I was pondering the path widened out into a clearing as I came out of the shadows of the proximity of the trees. A small cry escaped my lips as I spotted a hunched-over dark unmoving figure, blocking the path, in front of me. Frantically, I ran over to see what it was and I hoped my first thoughts about the still figure weren't true. As I quickly got closer it became quite unwelcomingly clear to me that my fears, about the situation, had indeed been confirmed. An elderly man lay passed out unconscious on the road in front of me. As I knelt down next to him I blew out a sigh of relief as I realized he was still breathing slightly; by the shallow small rise of continuous movement that came from his chest. After I had gently rolled the man onto his side I retrieved my water-bottle, from my rucksack, so that I could carefully splash some cold water over his face.

The stranger suddenly let out a startled gasp, as though the water that had touched his skin were poisonous, and his eyelids snapped open. The stranger's storm grey eyes met my own, large midnight blue ones, with a look of shock and bewilderment. He shrank away from my unexpected proximity as he lurched unsteadily to his feet from fear and confusion.

Now that the stranger was stood up straight, standing in front of me, I could get a much better look at him. He had a long slim slender face with a long pointy nose to match, he had a grey pointed beard to go along with his large curling mustache, he had small round eyes covered by grey bushy eyebrows, he had a thin mane of shoulder length shaggy uneven grey hair, and most peculiarly he wore a pointed battered light brown pilgrim hat with a buckle around the front and with a notepad and pencil sticking out of it.

As I stood there cautiously watching him the man began to unsteadily sway slightly on his feet. I quickly steadied him, and offered him my support, whilst I pulled him over to sit-down on a gnarled weathered tree trunk sitting just off the path.

After a while, with the help of a little rest and water, the man seemed to have finally begun to restore a little of his health. A little colour had reappeared back in his cheeks, he seemed to have regained a better sense of balance as he could sit up straight without his body swaying, and he seemed to be a little more coherent and aware of his surroundings.

 _"Uhhh... where am I? What …. happened to me?"_ the man croaked in a gruff voice as he looked up at me.

 _"I found you passed out unconscious on the path"_ I calmly explained, as I stared at him, half expecting him to start swaying again at any moment.

 _"Ah now I remember."_ The man replied _"I was searching for some food and collapsed due to the heat"_

The man observed me with a grateful smile as he added _"It looks like I have you to thank for saving me. I appreciate it."_

I averted my eyes embarrassed as I said _"You're most welcome. I couldn't very well leave your there now could I?"_

 _"No, I suppose not." T_ he man said with a small smile as he continued _"I can't say I've ever seen you in these parts though."_

Of course not, I silently thought, we're in the middle of nowhere. Keeping my thoughts to myself, however, I replied to his unasked question by stating that I was indeed not from around these parts but had instead traveled a long way from the city to be here.

The man looked at me contemplatively as though he had just connected two dots together in his head and that somehow that connection had something to do with me. I inwardly squirmed under the stranger's continuous gaze as he said _"I hope you won't take offense if I've got this wrong, but are you Rachael?"_

 _"Yes."_ I replied automatically quite taken aback.

 _"Ah you are!"_ The man exclaimed enthusiastically, seeming not to notice my astonished expression, as he continued _"Did your parents tell you about me? I'm Dunhill."_

An invisible light-bulb flickered on in my mind at the mention of his name. A knowing look replaced my confused expression as I suddenly realized who he was, with that my worries about the stranger were swept away.

 _"Yes, Dunhill."_ I acknowledged as I added _"My father has told me so much about you."_

As Dunhill observantly looked at me he stated _"There's such a strong family resemblance, it caught me of guard."_ With a warm friendly smile he added _"It feels like I already know you."_

I couldn't help but blush a little, at his forwardness, even though I could understand the meaning behind his sentiment. For any person who simultaneously knew me and my father it would be quite instantly clear to them just how much we looked alike. We had the same midnight blue eyes and light golden blonde hair. In my case, however, my hair fell just below the bottom of my back and stopped in a fringe that fell just above my eyes. I had the habit of impatiently blowing it out of the way whenever it fell in my eyes. However, I had also inherited some of my less prominent features from my mother. I had inherited her heart-shaped face, her soft features, and her petite frame.

I knew that Dunhill and my father had known each other for a very long time and had built a very strong friendship. I knew the pair had been extremely close when they had lived together in the same town. I knew from the endless stories my father would fondly tell me about the shenanigans the pair would get up to. I could clearly see that neither time, distance nor absence had hindered that friendship in any way. Perhaps when Dunhill looked at me he couldn't help but to be reminded of my father and to recall the moments that they had shared. I would venture to say that It felt like I knew him a little already too. I felt comforted by the knowledge that I may have already gained a friend before I had even reached the town.

I looked down, and gave Dunhill a shy smile, as I replied _"I'd dare to say I feel I know you a little already too"._

Dunhill's friendly smile just grew wider, pronouncing the wrinkles around his kind eyes. Dunhill said _"Well I have known your folks for a long time. They sent me a letter actually saying you were coming."_

I snapped my head up to bluntly stare at the elderly man. It just seemed he had more and more surprises to throw at me, the longer our encounter grew, I had a feeling this one wouldn't be the last either.

 _"What do you mean?"_ I questioned him. _"Well, what did it say?"_ I could feel the curiosity leaking into my voice as my features twisted with anticipation.

Dunhill stood up from the tree trunk and came to stand over me. Dunhill's friendly smile morphed into a straight line as he looked down at me with all the seriousness of an interrogator. I began to sweat, to shrink back from him, as my thoughts ran wild. What could have possibly been in that letter? I thought to myself.

After what felt like longer than what it could have actually been Dunhill looked me dead in the eye and said _"Only that they were sending me an extremely hard worker, and that I should make use of them however I pleased!"_

I stumbled back from him in shock, almost tripping over a fallen branch in the process. My cheeks began to burn with embarrassment as I worked on righting myself. I pathetically tried to gain back whatever dignity I could. Standing up straight I managed to splutter out _" E..E..Excuse me!"_ as I tried to look him in the eyes.

To my utter astonishment Dunhill all of a sudden dropped his serious demeanor and started to loudly chortle, bending over slightly in the process. My cheeks burned even deeper as I thought he was surely making fun of me, it seemed he had completely recovered from his dizzy spell. I squared my shoulders and crossed my arms as I glared at him. I was just about to give him a piece of my mind when he managed to stop laughing enough to say _" Hah hah hah I'm just joking."_

I didn't know whether to be irritated, relieved or amused at this revelation. Dunhill wiped a tear from his eye as his laughter slowly faded to an end. I was still trying to form some sort of response when Dunhill turned and started walking down the path, waving his hand behind him. I stood rooted to the spot with surprise as I blankly stared at his retreating figure. As he continued to walk away he turned his head back to call over his shoulder _"Aren't you coming? The town is this way. Follow me."_

I shook my head to try to clear it out of the confounded state it had been frequently forced in and out off throughout my interaction with Dunhill. Not quite managing to achieve this I managed to at least move my numb legs forward to follow after him. As I walked faster to catch up I shook my head again as I thought about what such a peculiar man Dunhill was. I smiled to myself a little as I thought I liked him all the more for it and I was looking forward to being able to interpret his odd character further. With that thought I carried on following Dunhill down the path to Echo Village, to my new home and to my new life. I had a sudden comforting feeling that perhaps this new beginning wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Echo Village**

 _"Here we are. This is Echo Village."_ Dunhill proudly exclaimed as he swept his arm across the width of the town. My gaze followed his movement as I greedily soaked up the views of the town that was to be my new home. I looked, then I looked again, as my eyes scanned back and forth over the expanse of the town. Surely this couldn't be all of it; I secretly thought to myself. My wandering eyes came slowly to a standstill when I realized that there was nothing more to find, that there was no larger town somewhere hidden behind the microscopic barren one that I saw before me.

From what I could see the town was constituted of a few small buildings, scattered amongst a variety of different trees, with a singular dirt path running down the middle. The town looked like it had been picked right out of the dark ages, it didn't even have a bench or a single street light. The only objects that decorated the town were a number of wooden barrels and boxes; that were stacked up in one corner.

As I stood there I could feel a crushing disappointment diminishing my hopes and causing my heart to sink in my chest. I may have been biased, coming from the city, but I knew that Echo Village was so minuscule it would barley qualify to be on the map. Seeming to sense my disappointment Dunhill looked over at me, his smile had vanished into a tight line, his brow had creased and the sadness was prominent in his eyes. Guilt suddenly surged through my chest as I realized that I must have been the cause for that look, I quickly tried to rein my dissatisfaction in by plastering a smile on my face. At my effort Dunhill's lips turned slightly up at the corners but it didn't reach his eyes. Before I could apologize, or before Dunhill could start to explain about the town, I heard the sound of a carts wheels coming from the distance. I snapped my head up to try to discover the source of the sound. There were four figures gathered in the middle of the dirt path: There were two women, one man and a young child gathered around a large horse and wooden cart. As I curiously watched the scene unfold I could just about overhear what they were saying...

 _"Well thanks for everything."_ The man said to the two ladies in front of him.

The man was large. He wore a straw coloured trilby hat over his dark blonde hair that fell in a under-turned bowl cut shape around his ears, he had small eyes set deeply into his chubby face, and the whiskers of a mustache could be seen to have started to grow over his top lip. I couldn't look at the man without being reminded of a chipmunk.

 _"Hossan. You really are leaving town?"_ One of the women asked the man, apparently named Hossan, dejectedly.

The woman looked quite colourful and quirky. She wore a white apron, that was decorated with two large apples at the bottom of it, over a short-sleeved red and white polka dotted blouse. The woman wore a baby blue and white polka dotted beret over her beautifully curled shoulder-length strawberry coloured hair. She had kind round chocolate almond eyes; that were adorned by long lashes. She had a pair of full lips the colour of apples. However, most peculiarly of all the woman wore bright yellow elbow length rubber gloves.

Hossan tilted his hat and gazed at the women. He turned his eyes dismally to the ground as he stated _"Everyone here has been so good to us, but there's no point in an inn with no one coming to stay."_

The other woman replied to Hossan's reflection by saying in a small sympathetic detached voice _"Yes... you're right, of course."_

The woman was elderly, and even from here, I could see the deep wrinkles that were set in her face. The elderly woman wore a wide brimmed straw hat that covered her white hair,she had a small round face that didn't quite match with her rather large ears, she had small close set eyes that were set deeply into her face. I couldn't help but think that she looked very sweet and grand-motherly.

Hossan looked up with a new sense of determination in his eyes, his jaw was set, as he said _"Were going to try running an inn in another town. I don't know if it will work out but we're going to give it a try."_ He looked down at the small child to the side of him and carried on to say _"Right, Niko?"_

The child, called Niko, looked up at his father and tried to put on a brave smile. He answered his father by firmly saying _"Yes. We'll try!"_

The child looked very much like a smaller version of his father. The only difference was that the child had large round eyes, innocent with childhood.

The elderly woman gave them both a small smile as she said _"I understand... But do say you'll eventually come back, okay? We'll be waiting for you!"_

Hossan genuinely smiled at the elderly woman's kindness as he replied determinedly _"This is our hometown. We'll be back!"_ Hossan then added as an after-thought _"We may even make it big in another town and come back rich."_

It seemed he was trying to make light of the situation. It seemed to work as it pulled a smile and a small laugh from the elderly woman as she declared _"Yes, you may indeed! I hope you'll remember us when that happens."_

Hossan let out a small chortle at that as he said _"Hah hah hah, of course."_ He then cast his eyes down and finally said in a more serious tone, after a small dejected sigh, _"It's time for us to be going anyway."_

The other younger woman replied by saying _"We'll see you to the exit of the town then."_ She seemed to be trying to put on a brave face but it couldn't quite tackle her evident sadness. Her lips trembled slightly as she breathed _"I guess this is goodbye for … for a while."_

Hossan gave the two women a grateful smile as he said _"Thankyou so much. Shall we, ladies?"_

With that all four of them turned to go to, what I presumed was, the exit from the town. The horse and cart trailed behind them as they reached the other side of the town and disappeared from view. As I continued to stand there I could hear the sound of the trailing horse and cart growing more and more distant as it moved further away.

I thought about the scene I had just witnessed, for a moment, before I remembered that Dunhill was still standing next to me. I turned around to face him already anticipating what I would find there. Dunhill was hunched over slightly, his figure casting a long shadow across the ground, his head was cast downwards while his hat was titled to cover his face.

 _"Dunhill?"_ I said tentatively. With the sound of my voice Dunhill stood up straight and turned to face me. His eyes widened, as he remembered I was still there, and he apologetically said _"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to stop for so long."_

I gave him an understanding smile and reached out to place a consoling hand on his shoulder. _"What's wrong Dunhill?"_ I asked him softly.

Dunhill flashed me a small smile. He let out a small sigh as he explained _"Those were some of our residents. The lady in the straw hat was Hana, and the one in the white apron was Emma."_

At the mention of the names and brief descriptions he gave I mentally matched the names to the people I had seen earlier. I made a mental note to remember those names for future reference.

Dunhill continued on to explain further _"The father and son, that were standing by the cart, are going to be leaving town today."_

The realization of what had just happened seemed to hit Dunhill harder as he spoke about it out loud. His shoulders sagged forward and his eyes were hollow. His brow was creased and his mouth was set into a tight line. He looked so fragile and exhausted, so different from the man I had met not an hour before, and he seemed to have aged years in seconds. I felt an overpowering need to hug him and to tell him everything was going to be alright.

Even without Dunhill's explanation it was obvious that the residents were leaving town. I didn't want to make him feel worse by stating so instead I put on a surprised mask while I asked _"Why would they be doing that?"_

Instead of answering me Dunhill looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes that were so dim moments ago now burned with determination. In fact he looked absolutely resolute on telling me something. Dunhill continued to look at me dead on while he pointedly said _"I'm not going to lie to you, as you may have figured out by now, we don't have many people living here."_

His energy seemed to ebb away, he cast his gaze towards the ground as he went on to quietly say _"In fact... You can count them on one hand."_

Before I could reply to this Dunhill looked at me with an angry fire in his eyes. I raised my eyes as I was taken aback by his sudden changes in emotion. Dunhill stood up straight, and he curled his hand into a fist, as he passionately said _"This town is not without it's appeal though! It's overflowing with nature and all the people here are kind and honest."_

The sudden fire left his gaze, his features contorted with bitterness, as he went on to resentfully say _"But that alone isn't enough to operate a successful town."_ Dunhill seemed to forget that he was talking to me, he clenched his fist tighter, as he continued fervently _"The falling number of people means there's no work, and that drives more people away. A viscous cycle!"._

I stood there saying nothing; silenced by the surprise of his sudden outburst. After a few moments Dunhill seemed to have reigned himself in as he apologetically said " _Ah sorry for hitting you with all this right after you got here, I just don't want to misinterpret to you what's happening here in town."_

I didn't want Dunhill to think that I was led here under false pretenses. I shook my head slightly and waved my hands in front of me as I objected _"No, no. That's not what you were doing at all. If anything I appreciate your honesty, thankyou."_

Wanting to make light of the situation, perhaps maybe even to cheer Dunhill up a little in the process, I continued to say _"Besides good things come in small packages."_

Dunhill laughed slightly, he seemed to appreciate my effort. Dunhill sighed as he tried to plaster a smile on his face. He raised his eyebrows as he said _"Let's put troubling talk aside us for now anyway and go and see the farm, come on!"_

I nodded my head in agreement as Dunhill started to walk into town and presumably toward my farm. At the prospect of finally being able to see my new farm a burst of anticipation and excitement shot threw me. This was enough to remove my worries about the town away, for the time being, as I enthusiastically began to follow Dunhill into town. As I jogged to catch up with his long strides one thought crossed my mind. I silently promised myself, with a strong conviction, that I would do everything within my power to help this town...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Echo Farm**

 _"Here we are. This is the land that you have now taken on. You may use it however you like."_ Dunhill stated as we rounded the corner that led to my new farm.

The thankyou, that I was about to say, had barley formed on my lips when it was suddenly stopped by my first real view of the farm. My eyes widened in shock, and my mouth dropped open, as I surveyed the area in front of me. I blinked repeatedly and swept my gaze over the length of the land again and again. However, no matter what I did the disastrous vision I saw before me didn't change. After I even went as far as rubbing my eyes and pinching myself I had to accept the harsh reality of what I saw before me was indeed real. The farm was in such a state of disrepair that you couldn't distinguish were one part of it started and another ended, it was not an over exaggeration to state that it looked like World War Three had secretly taken place there. There were thick large branches and huge wide boulders spread out randomly all across the farm. There was a vast number of trees spread out ,so much so, that it looked like a farm within a forest. The grass was so over-grown that It reached up to touch just below my shin and weeds covered every available inch. There were even large potholes scattered around. The many obstacles in the way prevented me from seeing the full perimeter of the farm, I couldn't tell how far back it went.

I whirled back around to Dunhill who stood there cautiously examining my reaction, like I was bomb that could go off at any moment. I raised my eyes questioningly to silently prompt him to explain to me the devastation that I was witnessing, I was to stunned to command my lips to form the words to ask him verbally. I was secretly holding on to the hope that he had mistakenly took me to the wrong farm, that he would say so, and that we would depart to the correct one immediately. My hopes were shattered as Dunhill explained _"Your farm... Hasn't been touched in a number of years, it's pretty wild."_

Dunhill took a small step back and scrunched up his eyes with anticipation, he seemed to be preparing himself for the reaction that he expected to follow.

 _"I can see that Dunhill!"_ I nearly screamed at him as I waved my arms frantically in the air. I inwardly cursed my father, a warning would have been nice. I knew that I had to compose myself and took a long deep breath to do so. My heart was racing, I could feel my blood pressure rising, and my head was already beginning to ache from stress. As I managed to calm down a little I was able to slightly get over the first initial shock of what I had seen. Once some of the panic had left my mind I was able to think more coherently again. Then a thought began to emerge in my mind, like a sproutling starting to emerge from the soil, and I began to think about just how exactly I was going to clean up the complete nightmare that was my new farm. Another round of panic, stress and worry possessed me. I could feel my face getting hotter, scrunching up from frustration, I began to wave my arms at Dunhill again as I cried at him _"What am I going to do about this mess? It's going to take me forever to_ _clean it up!"_

Dunhill bravely came over to place a comforting hand on my shoulder, the way I had bellowed at him I would have expected him to take five steps back from me. Dunhill looked at me sympathetically, he gave my shoulder an understanding squeeze, as he softly explained _"After hearing that you were coming we all worked to clean up the house and garden as much as we could"._

The frustration seemed to dissipate from my being, like the air from a balloon that had just been let loose, it was immediately replaced by a strong feeling of guilt and remorse. Here I was taking my grievances out on Dunhill after everything he had done to prepare my farm as much as he could for my arrival. I shamefully cast my gaze to the ground as I apologetically said _"I had no clue, I'm so sorry for taking my frustrations out on you!"_

Dunhill gave my shoulder another understanding squeeze as he said _"That's quite all right, I know this has come as a shock to you."_

Dunhill then turned me around to face the expanse of the farm. I could feel him smiling as he quietly said _"But I bet if you dealt with all these branches, rocks, trees and weeds you'd get this place looking spick and span in no time. I think that's the best place to start anyway."_

I looked up at Dunhill who was looking down at me with reassuringly. I was met by his warm smile, the smile that made his eyes crinkle in the corners. He grasped me softly by both shoulders as he confidently exclaimed _"I bet there's a whole functioning farm, underneath this mess, just waiting to be thawed out and cultivated."  
_

With a spark of hope I realized that he was right, that I just needed to find the potential beneath the catastrophe. I gave Dunhill a grateful smile. I took a deep breath and let it out in a large sigh, I prepared myself to turn around again to face the sight that awaited me. This time I managed to look past the initial disarray to what could be seen behind it. I was surprised to see that there was much more to the farm that had first met my eye. As I took a few steps farther in I could see what it held. There was a large wooden barn, with a metallic navy roof, and large wooden double doors. It was situated to the left of the farm; close to the entrance. The barn was enclosed by a simple wooden fence and it was accessible through a large plain wooden arch. Opposite the barn there was a large farm house, made out of wooden panels, with a bright red tiled roof, and with large carved double wooden front doors. There appeared to be some sort of cylinder tower like structure attached to the house on the right, it looked to be like some kind of studio. To the right of the farm, not far from the house, situated a stone rectangular pumping well amongst the trees, it was surrounded by weeds and the iron tap had gathered rust with age. The land of the farm heightened considerably toward the back on the far right. Here the land steeped upwards into small cliff that created a small ledge of land.

As I slowly gazed over the farm I realized that It was not as completely unmanageable nor as impractical as I first thought it to be. I continued to study the farm and the possibilities of it seemed to leap out at me. Cynical pessimism to into excited optimism. The gears in my mind began to whirl into overdrive as I began to imagine the potentials that the farm could produce. I began to mentally form a plan about how I was going to start to go about preparing the farm and land. I was contemplating about how I was going to go about removing the trees and boulders when I was snapped out of my reverie by a gruff voice. I turned around to find that Dunhill was still standing behind me, I had rudely forgotten him while I had been lost in my thoughts. I refocused back on him to catch what he was saying _"Now that I've shown you your farm I need to show you your house."_

Dunhill smiled as he took in my bright eyes, he started to walk towards the farm house's large wooden double front doors. Urged by curiosity I turned around to hastily follow him.

 _"Well this is the house you'll be living in from now on."_ I heard Dunhill explain as I closed the farm house doors shut behind me.

As I walked into the house I let my eyes curiously wander over the interior of it. The house was quite plain but it was sweet in it's simplicity. The walls were white and decorated with equally integrated dark wooden panels. The floor consisted of light wooden floorboards and there was a green rug in the center. The majority of the furniture was wooden, simple and light: Table, chairs, bed, wardrobe. The windows were made of wood and were embellished by green curtains. There was a simple kitchen in one corner and a door that, I presumed, led to the washroom in the other. I saw my suitcase, that had arrived earlier, sitting at the foot of the bed.

As I stood there I couldn't help but feel grateful that the house didn't need as nearly as much work as the farm did. I felt a huge grin forming on my face as I took in my new home, as soon as I was settled in and unpacked it would be. The prospect of living on my own, of being independent, didn't feel as nearly as uninviting as it did only a few hours before. I realized, for the first time in my life, I had something that I could truly call my own. Something that I could mold and do whatever I wanted to do with. In that moment it felt easier to leave the city and my old live behind.

Dunhill smiled as he observed the broad grin on my face. _"I'm glad you like it."_ He stated.

I gave a fervent nod of my head as he went on to say _"Well I'll leave you to settle in and I'll come by tomorrow morning to show you the town, if you have any questions before then feel free to come and ask me."_

Before I could express my gratitude Dunhill had already turned around and was making his way toward the door.

I quickly shouted to him _"Thanks for everything Dunhill!_ "

He simply waved a hand behind his head in acknowledgement. Again I thought to myself what a strange man Dunhill was and I contemplated if he made a habit out of hasty exits. I knew that I was already fond of the man, he'd done so much for me.

Now that I had finally arrived, and the day was quickly starting to come to an end, I began to feel the signs of exhaustion. Like a child I ran to my bed and threw myself down on it. I couldn't keep the grin of my face as I looked around my new home once again. My new home, I really liked the sound of that. Despite my excitement my heavy eyelids started to involuntarily flutter shut. My last thoughts were about what tomorrow would bring, about how I would start to repair my farm and help the town. I realised that I was going to take on a whole lot more than what I ever had anticipated to. I gave a contented sigh as my hectic thoughts slowed down enough for me to sink into a sweet oblivion...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 _I'm sorry if this chapter is a little long winded and descriptive. I have tried to fit two chapters, and a lot of information, into one. If you want to go straight onto Neil and Rachael's encounter then just skip forward in the story a little. :)_

 **Chapter 4: Meeting The Animal Dealer**

It had been nearly three weeks since I had first moved into my farm in Echo Village. The Spring continued to move lazily forward bringing with it an abundance of new life, fresh air and bright warm sunshine. I'd like to think that I had settled into the small town rather well. All of the villagers few residents had been so welcoming, kind and helpful. I was happy to say that I had adapted to farm life like a duck to water, it was in my blood after all. In the space of a few weeks the desolate farm, that I had first laid eyes on, had been transformed into a new nearly unrecognizable one all together. The rocks, trees, branches, potholes, weeds and debris had almost all been cleared away to leave space for a new farm to grow afresh in it's place.

After the space had been cleared I had really set to work. I had ploughed the almost unresisting earth to create an abundance of numerous seedbeds. I happily filled them with all sorts of various Spring crops: Turnips, potatoes, Marguerite flowers, Spring tea leaves and fruit trees.

The townsfolk had generously offered their assistance but I couldn't have asked for anymore from them. Especially old Hana and Dunhill was older than he appeared to be. Instead Dunhill had checked on me persistently to make sure that I hadn't fell down a pothole or knocked my head against a rock.

As my farm grew more and more so did my experience and knowledge along with it. After what I had thought was a little bit of a shaky start the farm was finally starting to come into it's own. As the farm flourished so did it's income, little by little. From this aspect, and the savings I had managed to bring with me, I was able to afford a more diverse range of crops: cotton, flax and wheat. I even managed to add a few paddies to start to cultivate rice in. I also added mushroom logs and beehives to my growing expansion. I had been quite the carpenter back in the city, it was a hobby of mine that I had always liked to do, and I didn't think I was being too arrogant by stating that I wasn't to shabby at it either. I had started of using building blocks and had gradually worked my way up to building chairs and tables as I grew older. From this skill I was able to decorate my farm and add more facilities to it. The construction studio, that was built into the side of my house, had some old blueprints and materials buried deep within it. I was able to build pretty flowerbeds, sturdy benches, funny looking scarecrows, and more wooden boxes and barrels for storage. I was even able to build a small storage shed; which was very handy in my line of work.

As my farm flourished I hoped that the town would begin to flourish along with it. I hoped the income and shipments from my farm would add to the town's economy and revenue as it grew. I hoped then, that from this, that more people would start to return to the town again and that it's where-abouts would become more well known. I hoped that once one person had returned it would set of a chain reaction that would cause everyone else to return too, one by one, I had an unwelcome feeling it wasn't going to be as easy as that though. At the moment I had no other larger plans to help the town to escape the crisis that it had fallen into. I just hoped that for the minute my farm would be enough to stop it from falling further into misfortune. Despite this aspect, to everyone's utter amazement, one new resident did come to town not too long after I had arrived. Her name was Iroha...

Iroha was the blacksmith that had come to Echo Village looking to find some of the rare oars that existed in the small mine, just outside the town, inside the outskirts of the woods. Iroha had wanted to stay in the town's Inn while she conducted her research, however, with Hossan gone that was impossible. This left quite the conundrum as no one wanted the long awaited new resident to have to leave again so soon after she arrived, despite how long she intended to stay for. Dunhill promptly came to the rescue by suggesting that Iroha could stay in the one empty house that was still left in town. As it just so happened that vacant house actually turned out to contain a forge, after finding that factor out Iroha couldn't wait to move in. As I later found out a part of Iroha's enthusiasm came from her desperate need for independence. Iroha came from a whole family of blacksmiths, with a pack of brother's to compete with too. I had found out that life for her growing up was tough as she tried to establish herself as a fully fledged blacksmith amongst her family, however, this was extremely difficult for her as she had to coincide with her brothers. It was hard for her to try to get her family to take her seriously especially combined with the fact that she was female. Iroha's family thought she would be better suited as a housewife and to being a mother.

That's the story of how Iroha came to Echo village, and thinking about it, it was really handy to have a blacksmith in town to mend my farm tools. Two new residents, in the space of a few weeks, had really helped to lift everyone's spirits. However, it seemed the increase in population was at a standstill for the moment.

It was really pleasing to have another girl my age in town. Iroha and I had gotten on well together right from the start, being in similar situations we had stuck together like glue. I couldn't help but to like her relaxing and sincere demeanor. Even though I had only known Iroha for a short time I knew that she was the type of person you felt you could trust and confide in, the type of person you could count on for honest advice. She was the type of person who was comfortable in silence and was just happy to keep you company, she always spoke straight to the point and said what was on her mind. If Iroha had one fault, however, it was that she was just a tad to serious on occasion and found it hard to unwind. Iroha was extremely hard working, I would often find her with a new injury she had gained from pushing herself to hard while working at the forge. With no current town doctor I had given myself the demanding task of looking out for her health and welfare. I could picture her in my mind now...

Iroha was the incantation of simple but real beauty. She had long silken straight hair, as black as a raven, and skin as pale as snow. In fact her looks could be compared to those of Snow White. Iroha had wide knowing dark eyes, perfectly nestled into her heart shaped face, framed by dark long lashes. She always wore her hair up in a high pony tail and a headband kept her hair out of her face. Iroha wore a sleeveless Eastern styled navy blue jumpsuit with plain red Eastern styled pointed shoes. She could always be seen with some tool, or another, in her hands.

As I had been contemplating my time on the farm, the town and my new budding friendship with Iroha, I had been getting along with that morning's chores. I had found that my mind often wandered when partaking in farm chores. I was just finishing off the last of my chores for the morning, the farm was still quite small and expanding, the workload for the moment was not too time-consuming. I had just about finished watering the last of my crops, a patch of sprouting turnips close the barn, when I heard a loud _"Moo!"_

Bewildered I snapped my head up. I must have imagined it. My eyes scanned the area in front of me and they quickly found the origin of the noise. Walking down the path towards me, from the north entrance of my farm, was a cow! I stood rooted to the spot as the cow trotted it's way over to me without a care in the world. As my mind finally wrapped itself around the fact that a cow was moving towards me from nowhere I felt my face brake into a huge grin. I dropped my old rusted iron watering can to the ground as I began to hurry towards the ever approaching cow. As I reached the animal it stopped in it's tracks and looked up to gaze at me with wide soft dark brown eyes. I began to affectionately stroke the cow's soft head as I warmly asked it _"Where on Earth did you come from?"_

In answer the cow only responded with another loud _"Moo!"_ as I continued to pet her head.

 _"Hey, you there! Are you Rachael?"_

For the second time my head briskly snapped up, in response to the loud questioning voice that had just called my name. I stopped petting the cow as my curious eyes darted towards the farm's entrance, where I had heard the exclaiming voice come from. A stranger was quickly making his may down the path towards us. My eyes lit up in understanding as I realized perhaps this stranger was the owner of this adorable cow, it would explain a lot anyway. The stranger came to a stop in front of me as I answered _"Yes, I am. You wouldn't happen to be the owner of this cow now would you?"_

I looked at the stranger, waiting for him to reply, and realized that he was looking down at me with a cold icy glare. I reflexively shrank back from the stranger's frosty appraisal, his eyes looked me up and down as though he were examining a cockroach under a microscope and was disgusted with what he found. As the stranger continued to appraise me I couldn't look away from his glacial eyes, they seemed to trap me like a rabbit frozen under a pair of headlights. In my subconscious I realized that the stranger's eyes where a peculiar colour. They were the colour of amethyst and like the stone they were just as hard.

With a scowl the stranger finally replied, snapping me out of my trance. _"I'm Neil. I run the Animal Store in this town. Old man Dunhill sends me to give his regards"_

That explained why he was here but it still didn't explain the presence of the cow. I looked at him confused as I tilted my head towards the cow. The stranger, named Neil, flickered his eyes from my own to the cow's and back to mine again. _"Oh, this? Think of it as contribution towards your stock."_ He stated.

I stared at Neil blankly for a few moments until I realized what he had said meant. I lit up with delight, my face broke into a huge grin as I looked at the cow. I realized that Dunhill must have sent Neil to help me to introduce livestock to my farm. Before I got ahead of myself, however, I knew it was only right that I should thank Neil properly for his generous gift. As I opened my mouth, to say thankyou, Neil quickly waved his hands and shook his head. _"Don't get me wrong! It's a present from Dunhill. I'm just the messenger."_ He exclaimed. _  
_

I felt my face falter for a moment as I realized my mistake. It soon returned to a grin as I realized that I still got to keep the cow, from Neil or not. I let out a small squeal of glee and I clasped my hands together. I excitedly flung my arms around the cows neck, in response it gave out a happy loud _"Moo!_ ". I made a mental note to thank Dunhill later.

Neil gave an irritated sigh as he said _"How about picking a name?"_

I came out of my embrace with my new cow and unwillingly turned my attention back to Neil . In my excitement I hadn't really thought about giving the cow a name, however, it was only right if I was going to keep it.

 _"Hmmm a name..."_ I said thoughtfully to myself as I gazed at the cow, looking for inspiration. I titled my head as I began to ponder about possible names, it was at that moment that I saw that a bell was tied around the cow's neck with light blue ribbon. I gasped, as inspiration hit, and I turned back towards Neil with bright eyes and a wide grin. I clasped my hands together as I proclaimed _"Oh. I know, I'll name her Belle. It's perfect! It means beautiful in French."_ She really was with a blonde tuft of fur on her head, with a soft pink snout, and with a shiny white coat covered with large black spots.

Neil looked at me with bored weary eyes as though he were getting ever increasingly tired with our encounter the longer it drew on. He rolled his eyes as he said _"Humph, I guess it will do."_

My features twitched slightly in annoyance. Neil's continued rudeness and hostility was becoming irritating. I didn't know what I had done to provoke such dislike in the man so quickly, he was starting to get on my nerves. I folded my arms defensively preparing to ask Neil just what his problem was. I was sidetracked when Belle gave a loud delighted _"Moo!"_

I felt my face falter as I hesitated to speak what I was about to say. I looked at Neil for a few more seconds, thought better of it, then turned my attention back to Belle. When I looked into those soft brown eyes I felt myself melt like butter. How could anyone feel anything else but adoration when in the presence of such an adorable creature. I bent my head to Belle's, and began to caress her smooth tuft of fur, as I affectionately said _"I guess you like your new name then Belle."_

In response Belle happily wagged her tail and gave out a contended soft _"Moo."_

I felt a gaze, on the back of my head, watching me. I stood up straight and turned to look at Neil. Neil's eyes flickered from my own to the cow's and back to my own again. He regarded me with a contemplative look, they curiously narrowed as he stated _"This one doesn't normally trust people. I had a hard time bringing her here. I think she's quite fond of you."_

Neil continued to ponderingly look between the two of us as though he couldn't quite figure something out, like he couldn't accept the animal's quick fondness towards me.

Neil's eyes suddenly widened as he snapped his head up and stood up rigidly, he looked as though he had just remembered something very important as he asked _"Wait, do you even know how to take care of livestock?"_

I giggled slightly, at his sudden alarm, as I replied _"I do. My farther was an excellent farmer, he taught me everything he knows about farming and livestock. You don't have to worry."_

I may not have gone to the country much as a child but that hadn't stopped my father from passing down what he knew. I fondly remembered the small garden that I would help him cultivate at the back of the house. We even used to have a pet cow we kept on a field we rented a few miles away. That wasn't to mention the fact my bookshelf was packed with books on how to effectively raise crops and livestock.

Neil's rigid posture relaxed, he let out a sigh of relief as he said _"Good. In that case, your good to go! If you have any doubts you can come and find me."_

I gave Neil a grateful smile as I appreciatively replied _"I will, thankyou!"_

Neil scowled and looked at me in a way that made me think he immediately regretted his offer for help, liked he wished he hadn't spoken so soon. Neil looked me over once more before he gave me a quick firm nod of his head. He then commenced to turn on his heel, without another word, as he began to make his way back towards the entrance of the farm.

I was left staring open mouthed at his hasty departure. As I watched Neil's withdrawing figure he suddenly stopped in his tracks, like he had forgotten something. Neil spun back around and turned to face me. Neil glared at me accusatively, like it were my fault he had to stop, as he begrudgingly said _"I forgot to tell you about my Animal Shore. It's open from Monday to Thursday, from 10AM to 6PM, on the town plaza."_

He scowled as he continued to say as an afterthought _"We're closed on rainy days, Keep that in mind!"_

With that Neil turned on his heel again as though he couldn't bear to be in my company one minute longer than he had to. I was left gawping before I could think to say anything. I shook my head in complete amazement as I watched Neil walk further and further away; he eventually disappeared out of the farm and out of my view. I thought how could anyone be so hostile or dislike anyone so quickly. I made a mental note to myself to avoid Neil wherever necessary as I was not too keen to run into his super sunny personality again.

I started to lead Belle towards the barn whilst trying to get thoughts of Neil out of my head. I didn't want to waste a second more of my time thinking about him but something about him just really stuck my back up, really got to me. I wanted to know just what his problem was.

As I thought about him a mental image of him came to mind. Neil had a messy unkept mop of golden blonde hair that fell into his striking amethyst coloured eyes. It was a shame those alluring eyes were narrowed into what appeared to be a constant scowl, a scowl that seemed to be sewed onto his features. His features were sharp and angular. The more I thought about him the more I couldn't help but think that the animal dealer was actually quite attractive under his scowl. He looked like a rock star, any young girl couldn't help to fall for, with his surly looks and combat boots.

I blushed a little to myself and shook my head hard to shake off the unwelcome train of thought my mind had taken. I didn't want to think about how attractive I thought the animal dealer was as his looks were overshadowed by his vulgar personality. I knew he couldn't know that I was thinking these types of things about him but I didn't want to give him any satisfaction all the same. As I worked at getting Belle settled into her new home I tried to stop my thoughts from wondering back to the animal dealer but I couldn't help but to think, and secretly wish, about when I would see him again...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Farmer (Neil's P.O.V)**

I grumbled to myself as I slowly trudged my way over to Echo farm to get acquainted with the new farmer. I had been out of town for a quite a while on an extended business trip. As soon as I had come back Dunhill had not hesitated in cornering me whilst he had explained about the new resident farmer. He had also explained about another young woman who had recently come to town, Iroha, a blacksmith. I had then somehow let the old man twist my arm into agreeing to deliver a cow to the new farmer the day right after I had came back. To be honest a small part of me was driven by curiosity to see what all the excitement was over just because a new resident had come to town. I knew a new resident was a complete shock to this small town, let alone two, but Dunhill had spoken about her like she were something he couldn't quite believe. It was like she was this shinning new toy that everyone couldn't help but to fawn over. Well I wasn't going to fall for her antics, I liked the town the way it was without a new resident arriving to cause me hassle. What had Dunhill called her again? …. Oh, Rachael, that was it. There didn't seem to be anything extraordinary about her name.

As I was silently complaining to myself I looked up and noticed that the cow, that I was delivering, had wondered well over the entrance into the farm. I quickly picked up my pace to catch up with her. As I came into the farm I spotted the cow, who had wondered a little way in, she was being affectionately petted by a young woman. I realized that this young woman must be the new farmer. As I continued my advance towards the pair of them I loudly called out _"Hey, you there! Are you Rachael?"_

The startled farmer's head snapped up towards me as I came to a stop in front of her. The farmer looked at me confused at first but then an understanding seemed to light her eyes as she replied _"Yes, you wouldn't happen to be the owner of this cow now would you?"_

Instead of answering her question, at first, I looked her over. I couldn't help but to begrudgingly admit to myself that she was quite pretty with her long light blonde hair and large midnight blue eyes. She struck me as the kind of girl who didn't realize she was pretty. I had known women that were beautiful and they had used that beauty like a whip. Instead she looked very innocent with her twin braids that fell over her baggy mud-stained overalls. Looking at her though I couldn't discover what it was about her that had the whole town mesmerized. She looked completely ordinary to me if not a little lost or out of it. I couldn't help but to think how such a small girl, like her, was going to successfully run a whole farm on her own. I just hoped that she could live up to the townsfolk's expectations, the last thing they needed was more disappointment.

As I continued to gaze at the new farmer I realized that she had a frightened look on her face and was shrinking back from me. I wondered what she was doing when I realized that I must have been staring at her for what was far longer than was considered to be usual. I also knew that the expression that I was staring at her with could not have been that warm or inviting.

With a blink I finally introduced myself to the farmer and gave a brief explanation as to why I was there _"I'm Neil. I run the Animal Store in this town. Old man Dunhill sends me to give his regards."_

With my words the girl seemed to snap out of a trance as she gazed at me perplexedly, her eyes widened in confusion as she questioningly tilted her head towards the cow in front of her.

 _"Oh right."_ I thought to myself as my gaze flickered from her to the cow and back to her again. Of course she would be curious about the cow; I hadn't explained that to her yet. _"Oh, this?"_ I said _"Think of it as contribution towards your stock."_

I watched as the farmer took in my words and her eyes lit up in delight. Her face broke out into a huge grin as her gaze flickered between me and the cow. I realized, in horror, that she thought that I was giving her the cow. Before she could get carried away I quickly shook my head and waved my hands as I said _"Don't get me wrong! It's a present from Dunhill. I'm just the messenger."_

The farmer's smile faltered for a moment before it came back even wider than before as she joyfully clasped her hands together. It seemed she was just excited she got to keep the cow no matter whom it came from. I continued to watch as she threw her arms around the cows neck and buried her head there. I grimaced in disdain as I thought how could a person get so excited so easily. The cow seemed happy at least by how loudly it was mooing.

I was quickly getting bored with the farmers antics. I wanted our exchange to be over as soon as possible, I had given up too much of my morning to her already as it was. I let out a frustrated sigh as I suggested to her _"How about picking a name?"_

The farmer came out of her embrace with the cow as she turned to gaze at me questioningly before her eyes widened in acknowledgement, she cocked her head as she looked thoughtfully at the cow. _"Hmm... a name."_ She whispered contemplatively to herself. I could feel my irritation growing with impatience as she continued to look ponderingly at the cow, I thought how hard could it be to pick a name.

As I was thinking this the farmer turned back towards me with bright eyes and a huge smile, she clasped her hands together as she excitedly exclaimed _"Oh, I know, I'll name her Belle. It's perfect! It's French for Beautiful."_

I rolled my eyes at her over-exaggerated excitement, it was like she had just discovered the answer to a difficult equation instead of only picking a name for a cow. _"How original."_ I thought to myself as I realised she must have gotten the idea for the name after the bell I had tied around the cows neck, that morning, with bright blue ribbon. Besides, French. I had to try not to snort, how ridiculous, was she naming her cow or her child.

I gazed at the farmer with a bored expression as I replied _"Humph, I guess it will do."_

At my words an annoyed flicker crossed her face. I smiled slightly to myself as I realised I must have finally begun to irritate her. I knew I wasn't being very welcoming, or friendly, but how could I be with a girl who had everyone hypnotized into thinking she was better than what she really was. I mean the girl smiled like a sunbeam over the slightest thing, it was unnerving. Who did she think she was parading in here and thinking she could just take the town by storm.

The farmer crossed her arms defiantly, she stuck out her chin, and she looked like she was about to say something. I was just preparing myself for her retort when, the newly named cow, Belle gave out a loud happy _"Moo!"_

I watched the farmers face falter as she hesitated. Her eyes held mine for a few seconds, she seemed to think better of whatever she was planning to say as she turned her attention back to the cow. It seemed she was easily distracted. You could physically see her turn to goo as she began to affectionately stroke the cow again. While she was doing this I delightedly heard her say _"I guess you like your new name then Belle."_ With that I saw the cow happily sway her tail as she gave out a soft contented _"Moo."_

I observed the farmer as she carried on petting the cow. I curiously began to wonder why she had trusted the farmer so easily when she had always been so averse to strangers previously. What was is it about the farmer that made her so affectionately contended towards her already? Was there something she could see about the farmer that I couldn't? Some hidden feature that I had missed in our short encounter.

As if sensing my gaze on her the farmer turned back to look at me with a curious look in her eyes. My gaze flickered between the farmer and the cow as I explained _"This one doesn't normally trust people. I had a hard time bringing her here. I think she's quite fond of you."_

At this information the farmer smiled slightly to herself as though she were proud she had earned the cow's trust so easily. As I continued to curiously look between them I remembered a very important detail. I snapped my head up, stood up straight, as I looked the farmer in the eyes and asked _"Wait, do you even know how to take care of lifestock?"_

At my seriousness the farmer merely giggled as she looked at my worried expression. I could feel my irritation growing even further as I thought she were laughing over something as significant as this, knowing my luck she was a complete novice and I would have to take the time to explain everything to her. The farmer continued to giggle as she replied _"I do. My farther was an excellent farmer and he taught me everything he knows about farming and livestock. You don't have to worry."_

I felt my posture relax, and I gave out a sigh of relief, at her words. I indicated a ring of truth in her words that showed she was not lying when she said she knew how to properly take care of livestock. I felt a small pressure lifted of my shoulders as I thought I wouldn't be leaving the cow in the hand's of a complete beginner. I expressed my relief to the farmer as I said _"Good. In that case, your good to go! If you have any doubts you can come and find me."_

As the words slipped out my mouth I inwardly groaned to myself as I realised that I had just voluntarily offered to help the farmer whenever she needed it. I knew I needed to offer my future assistance, for the sake of the cow, being the only Animal Dealer in town. However, the prospect of seeing the farmer more than I necessarily had to did not come as a welcome thought to me.

I could see the farmer appreciatively smiling at me as she gratefully replied _"I will, thankyou!"_

I scowled at the farmer's words, the last thing I wanted was her gratitude. I offered my help for the cow's sake not hers. I could feel myself getting worked up. Usually strangers annoyed me but I could deal with it when I had to. There seemed to be something about the farmer that turned that annoyance into blatant ever increasing irritation instead. With a quick nod to the farmer I hastily turned on my heel and made my way back towards the entrance of the farm. I couldn't stand an encounter with the farmer a minute longer than what was necessary. I could feel my emotions getting unusually worked up out my control and I didn't like it. Normally I could keep a calm cool exterior with someone who annoyed me but not with her for some reason. I knew what I was doing was extremely rude but I knew it was for the best.

As I was making my hasty retreat from the farm I suddenly remembered that I had forgotten to tell the farmer about my Animal Store. I groaned internally as I knew that I had no other choice but to stop in my tracks and turn around. I knew she was standing exactly where I had last seen her as I could feel her shocked eyes boring into my back, I couldn't blame her for staring really.

I turned back towards the farmer with a scowl as though I could channel all my irritation towards her through my expression. I knew it was ridiculous to treat the farmer in such a way, it wasn't her fault I had forgotten, but I couldn't help it just the same. As I continued to glare icily at the shocked farmer I said _"I forgot to tell you about my Animal Shore. It's open from Monday to Thursday, from 10AM to 6PM, on the town plaza."_

Not waiting to hear the farmer's response I want onto hastily add _"We're closed on rainy days, Keep that in mind!"_

I turned on my heels once more as I hastily made my way back into town, I could feel her eyes gawking at my back again as I did so. As I made my way out of the farmer's view I changed my brisk pace, to a slow walk, as I made my way back home. As I was walking across town a mental image of the farmer cropped up in my mind. That sunbeam smile of hers was so bright and dazzling that it was unnatural. I couldn't help but to try to fathom how a person could be so happy and ignorantly captivating. I ponderingly thought to myself _"Was that why she irritated me so much?"_

As I reached the front door to my small home I put thoughts of the farmer out of my mind, not wanting them to interfere with the rest of the work I had lined up for that morning. A small part of me, however, couldn't help but to anticipate when my next encounter with her would be. As much as the new farmer annoyed me I wanted to find out if there were any other deeper characteristics hidden underneath her sunny exterior, the ones that had made Belle trust her so easily or the ones that had made the rest of the villagers fall at her feet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Carpenter comes to Town**

I suddenly sat bolt upright as I heard a strange distant sound coming from somewhere behind me. I gasped loudly as I began to come back to my senses. My eyes stung from the sudden outburst of bright light as they darted around the room, trying to make sense of my surroundings. I let out a small sigh of relief as I realized that I was just at home and had involuntarily fallen asleep on the sofa.

I began to relax and my breathing slowed as I surveyed the room again, trying to find the source of the noise that had woken me. The noise rang out again and my head snapped towards the door, I drowsily realized a moment later that the sound was someone knocking on the door. I slowly dragged myself up off the sofa and commenced to stretch myself out, entwining my fingers together and lifting them high above my head while reaching up on my tip-toes. I started to make my way towards the door on unsteady legs, sleeping on the sofa always gave me painful pins and needles, when I reached the door I opened it in one swift movement.

On the other side of the door stood Dunhill. His eyes raked over my disheveled hair, tired eyes and crinkled clothes. His lips turned up into a teasing smile as he mockingly said _"I hope I didn't disturb your slumber Sleeping Beauty."_

I casually rolled my eyes at the old man's antics, he could never give up the opportunity to tease me, I thought he was starting to lose his marbles in his old age.

Playing along with Dunhill's antics I dismissively waved my hand as I replied _"No, not at all. I was getting tired of waiting for a prince to come and kiss me awake anyway."_

Dunhill started to chortle, his eyes creasing at the corners the way they always did when he laughed. However, he then took on a more serious expression. His brow creased as he stated _"Your working yourself too hard, this is the third time someone's found you asleep this week!"_

I folded my arms defiantly as I prepared to defend myself. _"They were power naps."_ I challengingly replied. I raised my eyes as I continued to state _"And besides who couldn't help but to fall asleep in a haystack, have you ever noticed how comfy they are?"_

Talking about the matter brought the memory of the other day flooding back to my mind:

I had just finished taking care of Belle, after I had finished those mornings chores, when I had decided to take a short rest on one of the barn's haystacks. I had immediately fallen asleep on the soft straw, succumbed from exhaustion. I had been working myself to the bone trying to build a successful farm, that was on top of trying to think of ways to bring the town back from destitution. Later I had been startled awake by the sound of heavy stomping combat boots making their way towards me. I had wearily opened my eyes to find a very angry faced Neil towering over me. He then went on to strictly lecture me about how I shouldn't be falling asleep when I was meant to be taking care of Belle, this pulled out an angry retaliation of my own and I began to shout at him about how he could accuse me of such a thing. In fact it had turned out he had come over to check out how well Belle was settling into her new home, I would have found that sweet if he hadn't been so infuriating! After we had both stopped arguing, neither willing to admit the other was wrong, we had commenced to glare at each other. If there's one positive thing I can say about Neil it's that he is, hands down, the complete master of glaring. I couldn't look into the intensity of those hard cold amethyst eyes for long before I had to look away. Neil then proceeded to storm away with a scowl that would have sent a lion backing down. At the memory I could feel myself starting to get angry about it again as my eyes unconsciously narrowed and my hands balled into fists.

As I was coming back to the present I noticed that Dunhill was starting to speak to me again as he said _"What would your farther say if he found out I was letting you work yourself to exhaustion?"_

Dunhill hadn't seemed to noticed my reverie or my sudden outwardly feelings of anger. Instead all traces of Dunhill's former humour were gone as he looked at me with a disproving frown and concern in his storm grey eyes. As I realised what he had said I threw my arms up in exasperation as I wailed _"Oh, come on, Dunhill. Don't play that card!"_ I reminded myself of a whining child.

In response to my dramatics Dunhill firmly crossed his arms and opened his mouth to argue with me further. Before he could get the chance I went on to hastily say _"I'm only doing it for the town. I'll promise to take it easier from now on."_

Dunhill then suddenly dropped his arms and his expression morphed into one that had just remembered something important, he slapped his hand to his head as he said _"Oh, that's right! That's what I came over here to tell you, a new resident wants to move to town."_

It took a moment for his words to sink in but when they did I clasped my hands together in glee and I couldn't keep the huge grin off my face, I had been waiting to hear this good news. I looked at Dunhill and happily squealed _"Wow, that's great!"_

As If my smile were tangible Dunhill's mouth broke into an excited grin of his own as he replied _"I know, I wanted you to come and meet them."_ Then Dunhill's grin suddenly vanished, his brow creased as he continued to say _"Actually there's been a problem that I wanted your help with."_

I began to step out of the house when Dunhill blocked my path. _"We'll continue our previous conversation later."_ He sternly stated. I crossed my arms sulkily and pouted, Dunhill was the stern father and the wacky funny uncle all in one. I just hoped he would forget later. With that Dunhill only rolled his eyes and beckoned me to follow him. We both started to hastily walk towards the town while I was left thinking what on Earth the problem could be...

Dunhill had led me over to the wide open town plaza, on the higher level of the town, where the rest of the town's residents had gathered together in a small huddle. It had turned out that a woman and her young son wanted to move to town after hearing about it from a certain innkeeper named Hossan. The woman was looking for a new start, in a small town, with her son. I could just see them now standing off to the side of the plaza, a little way away from everyone else. The woman was curvy and voluptuous. She was beautiful with her honey coloured skin and raven black wavy hair, which was tied back with a patterned light green and orange bandanna. I could have glared at her as her beauty made me feel insecure about my own. Standing beside her was her son who looked very sweet and innocent, I could have gone over there and pinched his cheeks. However, underneath the surface I could just about make out a troublesome flicker in his eyes and the trace of a devilish smile. He reminded me of the kind of kid that looked like butter wouldn't melt but was secretly planning to put an insect down your back as soon as it was turned. The boy looked a lot like his mother with his dark locks, that were hidden underneath a stripped green hat, and large electric blue eyes.I later discovered that her name was Rebecca while her son was called Toni.

Dunhill had gathered all the townsfolk together as he had explained that there was nowhere for the new residents to move into as Iroha had occupied the last available house. It had turned into quite the conundrum as no one wanted the new residents to have to leave after the village had finally began to entice more of them. It was Rebecca, in the end, that came up with the solution to her own problem. It turned out that Rebecca was a very skillful experienced carpenter whom just happened to have the blueprints to build her own house. The only issue was that we needed the materials to build such a house. Finally it was decided that the villagers would split into groups to gather the necessary materials to built it. The first team of Dunhill, Hana and Emma would search the upper part of the forest. The second team of myself, Iroha and Neil would search through the lower part. Rebecca would instruct both teams on how to gather the materials and where to put them. With that the townsfolk separated into their designated teams and departed to their allocated gathering positions.

As I walked alongside Iroha, towards the east entrance to the forest, I looked at Neil who was making his way there well in front of us. I could feel myself getting heated as I thought that I had to have the rotten luck to be forced to work alongside Neil all afternoon, of all people. My arms clenched into fists at my sides and my eyes bored into his back as I tried to mentally will him to go away. Iroha, noticing my annoyed expression, touched my arm lightly as she gently asked _"You're still not getting along with Neil are you?"_

I let out a sigh, I felt my body loosen at her calming touch and voice. I couldn't deny her observation, on my rare encounters with Neil I had only managed to get into some heated argument or another with him. For example, only the other day I had crossed Neil's path, whilst walking through the village, and I had clumsily tripped and fell into him. Neil had managed to catch and steady me but not before our heads had banged painfully together. Before I could apologize Neil began to belittle me about how I should be more careful and watch where I was going. Of course then I had to retort back by telling him he didn't have to be such a rude jerk all the time. By the time we had both stormed off I had retorted that I felt sorry for Neil's animals that they were stuck with such a grouch like him. Neil had then retorted that I could never manage to be a good farmer as empty-headed and clumsy as I was. That had been our worst argument yet and we hadn't spoken to each other since. It seemed in that occurrence we had both gone too far and stepped over an invisible line.

Iroha took my silence as a confirmation to her question as she said _"You really need to learn to get on with him, there's no room for any kind of hostility in a town this small."_

By this time we had reached the entrance to the forest and had stopped just short of it, I had already seen Neil go in. I let out a small sigh and hung my head in defeat as I replied _"I know but I don't have the first clue how, we're just so different..."_

It was true that I needed to work to get along with Neil, or at least to be civil to him, for the sake of our own peace and the towns. There was also mentioning the fact that I needed to have regular interactions with Neil as he was the owner of the only animal stall in town. I didn't know what it was about him but he got on my nerves the way no-one else ever had, I could normally ignore a person if they annoyed me. Maybe it was that attitude of his, the one that made him appear on another level than everyone else, one that you couldn't reach. Maybe it was the fact that he always seemed so angry at the world, I can't remember seeing Neil smile once since I had met him. He just seemed to radiate a constant aura of hostility and resentment.

Iroha gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as she said _"Just try talking to him and I'll bet you'll be surprised by how far that can go, sometimes different isn't always bad."_

I sighed and shook my head in acceptance as we entered the forest. What I had learned about Iroha was that she gave good advice that was normally right but hard to hear. As we walked further into the forest I could see Neil gathering stones and branches, close to the Goddesses Pond on the hill, as he worked on putting them into piles beside him. Iroha raised her eyes at me in a silent push, she moved off to start to gather materials at the other end of the forest by the river. With a heavy sigh and a sinking feeling in my chest I made my way over towards where Neil was situated.

I didn't speak to him at first, I only started to gather my own materials not too far away from him. If Neil noticed my close presence he didn't acknowledge me in any way. I tried to avoid looking in his direction as I mentally worked up the courage to try and start talking to him. Preoccupied my hand thoughtlessly reached towards a small stone I had wanted to collect but instead of my hand touching hard stone it touched something else entirely, something warm and soft. I looked up in surprise as I realized that I had in fact touched the back of Neil's hand, which had reached for the stone at the same time as mine had. I hadn't realized that we had gotten so close to one another. We both began to blush a shade of deep scarlet as we awkwardly looked at each other and snatched our hands away. Neil's eyes quickly turned away from my own, in embarrassment, as he began to turn away. However, before he could go I reached out to softly touch his arm as I said _"Neil, wait. I wanted to talk to you."_

Neil flinched at my touch and I instantly dropped my arm. He turned back to face me with narrowed eyes, the trace of a blush could still be seen on his cheeks, as he scowled _"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"_

I averted my eyes to the ground. I couldn't speak to him while looking into his eyes, if I looked into those eyes I knew I'd loose all my nerve. Not letting myself get discouraged I tentatively said to him _"Please, it will only take a minute."_

Neil was silent for a long moment, it seemed as if he were contemplating if he really did want to stop to talk to me. I couldn't help it, I had to look back up at him to gauge his reaction. My eyes flickered back up and immediately met his amethyst ones, they looked back at mine with a mixture of curiosity and distrust. His eyes held mine for a few moments. I couldn't have looked away even if I had wanted to, they seemed to trap me there. Whatever Neil saw I think it was enough to convince him that I wasn't trying to trick or deceive him. His hard expression settled into a blank slate, his eyes flickered away from mine, as he gave a sharp curt _"Fine."_

Now that his eyes had released mine I cast them back towards the ground again. I began to twirl my hair around my index finger, the way I always did when I was nervous, as I shyly began to explain _"I know we haven't really gotten along at all. I'm sorry, for all of the arguments we've had and the mean things that_ _I've said. I was hoping we could put all of that behind us and at least work to get along. If only for the sake of the town."_

I squeezed my eyes shut certain he would shoot me down and say that was never going to be possible. I waited a long time for him to reply. Eventually he gave a defeated sigh and bluntly answered _"Fine."_ After a few more moments he scowled _"Just stay out of my way."_

My eyes flickered up to him in surprise but he had already began to move away to gather more materials. I don't know what I had been expecting when he surprisingly agreed with me, however, I would have expected an apology in return to. Though it was Neil, he didn't seem to do apologies and I had a feeling that was the best I was going to get. At least we had finally agreed on something.

In the end everyone ended up putting all the materials, that they had collected, into the middle of the town plaza. We stood there in a loose circle, admiring our handywork, as we decided what was to be done next. It was agreed that Rebecca would begin to build her house. Iroha would lend her equipment and expertise. Neil and Dunhill offered their combined strength. I offered to lend them my carpentry skills as the other two women departed back home, exhausted from the afternoons hard work. I was glad, I thought little old Hana might have put her back out. Emma had kindly offered to watch little Toni as we worked, he was easily encouraged with the promise of sweets and a chocolate milkshake. I just hoped he didn't get into any mischief.

We began to build Rebecca's house, next to Neil's, in the main part of town. Neil kindly offered to lend his horse and cart to carry back and forth the materials. This surprised me as I would have thought he was incapable of offering to do such a kind deed, then a small voice in the back of my mind said _"Maybe he's not as bad as you thought."_ I shook my head to dispel that thought, stubborn enough to not even admit I might be wrong to myself.

The soft glow of the spring afternoon quickly gave way to the pitch blackness of night as we continued to work on Rebecca's house. One by one the others had dwindled back to their homes, leaving me and Rebecca to finish the work on our own. Piece by piece we slowly but swiftly worked until I shockingly noticed the surfacing of the bright sun on the horizon, we had worked all night.

I stood their in awe as I looked up at the completed house, I couldn't believe that we had built an entire house in one night. A whole house: foundation, brickwork, windows, doors, the whole works. After we had finally finished and cleaned up, after what had seemed like an eon of never-ending hard work, Rebecca had thanked me before leaving to fetch Toni. I stood rooted to the spot, staring proudly at the house, amazed by what we had achieved. I couldn't help but to admire Rebecca's skill and craftsmanship. I was filled with a sense of happiness as I realised our new residents got to stay after all. However, I then began to sway on the spot as complete exhaustion raked through my entire body.

Somehow I managed to make it back to my farmhouse without falling flat on my face from exhaustion. I heaved myself across the room and collapsed face first onto my soft bed. I hadn't long fell into sweet blissful unconsciousness when I heard a loud buzzing sound, shattering the air above my head. My eyes snapped open, I unwillingly turned my head to discover that the source of the ear shattering noise was my red alarm clock. With a loud angry groan I smashed my fist against the alarm clock, to stop it blaring, as it read 6AM. I collapsed my head back onto the pillow as I began to prepare myself to get along with that days work...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

 _I have tried to fit a lot into this chapter again, it's quite descriptive :/. The Rachael and Neil part of this chapter is later on, you can just skip through it really if you want. I hope you enjoy reading the continuation of the story! :)_

 **Chapter 7: The Black Heart Event**

I happily soaked in the midday warm Spring sun as I slowly made my way across town to the town plaza. As the Spring was drawing to a close a layer of heat and humidity could be felt in the air, indication that Summer was quickly on it's way. I couldn't keep the excited grin off my face as I kept on thinking about the reason why I was going to visit Neil's Animal Store. Not long after Rebecca had moved to town she had opened up a carpentry shop, on the first floor of her home. I hadn't hesitated in rushing over there, as soon as I had heard, snagging up all the blueprints I could afford to get my greedy hands on. This had led to me buying a chicken coop blueprint which I had just managed to complete the other day. I was practically skipping to Neil's store as I happily thought about the new chicken that I would be taking home in just a short while, I loved Belle but I thought it was about time that I started to expand my livestock. I no longer dreaded my visits to Neil's store. Ever since that night, when we both had worked side by side to gather materials for Rebecca's house, we had reached a mutual understanding towards each other. We weren't exactly on the best of terms, it was strictly business most of the time, but we no longer clashed every time we saw each other.

As I made my way through town I couldn't help but to grin as I felt myself swell with pride, the reason for this being I had not long completed the town's first restoration plan! A few days after I had finished building Rebecca's house Dunhill had almost tore my front door from it's hinges as he burst into the house. He had stood there carrying an armful of papers and was that excited he was practically delirious from giddiness. Dunhill had not hesitated into launching into, what had seemed like, an expertly practiced explanatory speech about restoration plans while he threw various bundled up pieces of paper at my head. It had turned out that Dunhill had created five restoration plans, as he had said, to _"Restore this town to it's former glory!"_ The only snag was that he expected me to almost single-handedly complete these restoration plans on my own. Dunhill had stated that after he had seen the work and dedication I had put into building Rebecca's house that I would have no problem in completing them.

As much as I had wanted to help the town restoration plans seemed like a lot of work on top of trying to already run a successful farm, that wasn't to mention the time and the cost either. However, Dunhill had had that hopeful look in his eyes that had just seemed to light him up. I couldn't refuse him just as much as I couldn't kick a helpless puppy in the side. Sometimes I could kick myself for how much of a sucker for guilt trips I had become, just like I couldn't refuse my father when he asked me to take over the family farm. I had thought to myself that that had not turned out to be so bad so maybe this wouldn't either.

As I looked around I could see that just by completing the first restoration plan the town was looking so much better already. There were street lights, benches, more roads, some potted flowerbeds and even bushes. It was only a small change but it seemed to bring back a small glow to the town that wasn't there before, made it seem a little less desolate than what it had been. However, it seemed the restoration plans were just going to keep on getting harder. Dunhill had dropped off the second plan only yesterday, it seemed like there was no rest for the wicked, and it involved building more houses. If I didn't have Rebecca's blueprints and Iroha's blacksmith skills to rely on the new residents, that Dunhill was going out to find, would be moving into shacks instead. It was a labor of love though, it was like I was restoring a dead flower back to it's former beautiful bloom. It was just a shame it was so darned hard...

As I thought about the town restoration plans I sighed as the feeling of insurmountable pressure, that accompanied it, came flooding back to. As I reached the plaza I looked out for Neil's usual scowling face behind his stall. To be honest if he wasn't into such a necessary business as animal dealing I bet he wouldn't get a single customer at all. As I continued to stroll over to Neil's store I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized that he wasn't there. I knew that he couldn't have gone far as he had left his animals out in the pen next to his store, Neil would never wonder off and leave them alone. I made my over to his stall as I thought that he must just be hiding behind it, out of view. However, as I looked over the back of his stall I found nothing there. I could feel the beginnings of panic starting to stir in my chest, I tried to ignore it as I thought that Neil must be around here somewhere. After wandering around the plaza, calling his name, asking nearby people if they had seen him, and even resorting to chiming the bell loudly on the desk, I had been forced to come to the conclusion that Neil was nowhere in the vicinity.

As that conclusion hit the stirrings of panic, that I had first felt nibbling in my chest, blew up into a whirlwind of worry, fear and anxiety that threatened to become overwhelming. I took deep breaths as I tried to force myself to calm down and think logically, there had to be a reasonable harmless explanation as to why Neil wasn't at his stall. After I had quickly checked that all of Neil's animals were okay I proceeded to run over to his house to make sure that he was there first, while I was running I tried to convince myself that it was highly unlikely that he had been kidnapped or abducted by invisible aliens. Hey, I wasn't the guy's biggest fan but that didn't mean that I was okay when he mysteriously disappeared.

As I came within close proximity of Neil's house I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard loud angry voices coming from within it. I blew a sigh of relief as I realized that one of the voices belonged to Neil, I'd heard his angry voice that many times there was no mistaking it. At least now I knew where he was. As I stood there my short relief turned to concern as I heard the voices inside the house rise in volume; though I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. I crossed my arms and bit my bottom lip as I contemplated, with a furrowed brow, whether I should go inside or not to see what was going on. I knew It was none of my business, and I knew that Neil was quite capable of taking care of himself, but I couldn't just make myself walk away nonetheless. Sure, Neil was a grouch but he would never be shouting at someone the way he was unless he felt completely justified about it. Filled with worry I decided to go on my better judgement as I hesitatingly made my way over to Neil's front door. I tentatively made my way through the door, into Neil's home, as I found it unlocked.

As I stood in the entryway my eyes quickly racked over the scene that I could see in front of me. Neil was stood at the far end of his house with his hands clenched that tightly I could see that his knuckles were white, his face was flushed with anger and his expression just screamed pure vexation. Then there were his eyes, his eyes were glaring with such a deep burning intense of rage that I couldn't look into them for to long. I thought that I had seen Neil angry before but this was on a whole other level. Neil was arguing with another man, all I could see was the back of his head and his short cropped black hair. I didn't recognize him from town and that was easy considering how few people still lived here. From what I could see the man appeared to be very angry to, his arms where crossed and his shoulder blades were full of tension. Though how angry he seemed to be he couldn't hold a flame to Neil, no matter how hard he may be trying, I didn't know how he could stand there and look at him. It seemed as though the two bickering men had not noticed my arrival in the heat of their disagreement. Not wanting to just jump the gun, without knowing what was going on, I decided to just wait there quietly while I tried to analyze the situation.

" _Like I said, it was a mistake to sell it to you!"_ Neil ferociously screamed at the man as he clenched his fists, if possibly, even tighter than they already were.

The other man pointed a single chubby finger at Neil as he infuriatingly retorted " _Hah! Some shopkeeper you are! I'll never buy animals from you again!"_

Neil stubbornly crossed his arms as he defiantly replied _"That's fine by me. I'll never sell animals to someone like you again!"_

The other man threw up his arms in exasperation as he frustratedly said _" Gah... what a waste of time this was."_

With his fists clenched at his sides the man turned on his heel and started to make his way towards the front door, towards me. The man didn't see me, blind-sighted by his anger, until he was only a few feet away from me. When the man did see me, however, he flinched back with surprise. The man wasn't startled for long and he soon regained his composure. The man glared at me as though he were angry with me just for breathing. The man had a very unpleasant looking face, with beady eyes and a large nose, that was scrunched up with his anger. The man knocked me out of the way as he said _"Hey, out of my way! I'm leaving!"_

The man had knocked me so hard that I had lost my balance and fallen ungraciously onto the solid wooden floor, landing on my bottom. The man didn't stop, or seem to notice, and not a moment later I heard the front door slam loudly behind him. I turned my head towards the closed door and glared at it, hoping that somehow it would reach the retreating man on the other side. I snapped my head back around as I heard loud booted footsteps quickly making their way towards me. I looked up to see Neil approaching me, he stopped a few feet. From my position on the floor Neil looked even more tall and daunting than he usually did. He crossed his arms, furrowed his brow, and glared down at me as he angrily asked _"What are you doing here? What do you want? That had nothing to do with you!"_

The way Neil had just reacted would normally have brought out an angry retort from me, however, it only seemed to crack a little something inside of me instead. I had only been worried about him and the Jerk was angry with me, besides I'd just been knocked over. I felt moisture begin to well up in my eyes and my lower lip began to tremble. I cast my eyes down towards the wooden floor, I crossed my arms defiantly, and I set my lips into a stubborn pout. I refused to cry by letting the moisture spill out over my eyes. This was different from the other times I had been angry at Neil, this time I had actually been worried about his welfare and he had thrown it back in my face. I sat there, awkwardly on the floor, in the position that I had fell in. I felt oddly vulnerable like I was a child that had just been told off by their parents and I had fallen rather hard. I just sat there, staring at the floor, not knowing what else to do. I refused to look at Neil, not daring to do anything else out of fear of embarrassing myself further in front of him.

After a while I heard Neil sigh and I automatically looked back up to him from the noise. Neil didn't look angry anymore, though his arms were still crossed. Instead his expression had rather softened, unchecked worry was dancing in his eyes as he looked down at me. I thought he looked rather uncomfortable. As I continued to look at him he pointedly said _"Don't make that face! You're acting like I was picking on you."_

At Neil's comment I just glared at him with all the venom I could muster in that moment, my vision was blurred from the unshed moisture in my eyes. Neil just sighed again, he held up his hands as he said _"Okay! Okay, I'm sorry!"_

When I didn't say anything back Neil just continued to look at my disheveled figure on the floor, he finally looked away and held out his left hand to me with a scowl. For a few moments I just glared at his outstretched hand, like it were a poisonous snake, before I reluctantly caved and reached out to take it. Neil's fingers closed around my own as he helped me up. His hand was rough and calloused, there from the strenuous labor he endured while working with livestock. However, it was also warm and surprisingly gentle. Neil's fingers released mine as soon as I was steadily back on my feet. I winced as I rubbed my behind tentatively, I could tell I was going to feel sore from this in the morning. I could feel Neil observing me as he gruffly asked _"Are you okay?"_

I let my hands fall to my sides as I looked back at Neil. I could see the concern that was prominent in his eyes, he was trying not to show it too much. Concern looked strange on Neil's face, like he didn't really know how to portray it properly. I could feel my frustration and hurt start to ebb away now that I could see that he regretted shouting at me and was at least trying to be nice. I gave a short reassuring nod as I simply replied _"I'm fine."_

Neil's hands balled into fists, and a flicker of anger replaced the concern in his eyes, as he quietly said _"He shouldn't have pushed you."_

Now that Neil had mentioned the man curiosity and anxiety came flooding back to my mind, making me forget about the increasing throbbing pain I could feel coming from the spot that I had landed on. The urge to know what was going on won out over the fear of risking the chance of Neil biting my head of again as I asked _"What was going on anyway? Nothing too serious I hope."_

I stood there patiently waiting for Neil to answer as he looked undecidedly back at me. After a few minutes, when he could see that I wasn't going to relent, he sighed and shook his head as he stated _"Your'e not going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you?"_

I felt the side of my mouth curve up into a small smile as I crossed my arms. I slowly shook my head as I said _"Nope."_

Neil sighed again and closed his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose, between his thumb and index finger, as he exasperatedly said _"Fine, if it's the only way to make you leave."_

Once Neil had opened his eyes I expectedly looked at him; waiting for him to start. Neil seemed to delay starting to speak probably hoping I would say that It was fine and he wouldn't have to, however, there was no way I was going to let him worm off the hook that easily. To prompt Neil further I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrows as an indication for him to start. In response Neil only dramatically rolled his eyes as he scowled _"Fine!"_

Neil stood up straight and crossed his arms, his brow furrowed as though he were remembering something unpleasant. Finally he went onto say _"That guy with the bad attitude who was in here before is a customer of mine. He came to complain about a cow I sold to him."_

Once Neil had finished speaking I waited, expecting him to say more. When he didn't I looked him straight in the eyes and asked _"That not all, is it?"_ I thought that I would have to drag the rest of the information out of Neil, Instead he looked into my eyes for a long time. I looked back no matter how hard it was for me to look into those amethyst eyes, however, for once they didn't look cold or hard or angry. No, instead they looked softer and more vulnerable than I had ever seen them before. Those eyes looked into mine as though they were deciding something as though they were searching for something. I smiled softly at Neil and tried to form my features into one that looked caring, one that would show him that he could trust me and tell me. Whatever the expression on my face it seemed to have worked because Neil looked convinced on what he had been searching for.

Neil looked away from me, and turned his eyes towards the floor, as he continued on with his story in a quiet voice. _"It seems the cow I sold him got sick. He seems to think that I sold him a sickly cow on purpose. I asked him how he's been looking after the cow, and it turns out he's been treating it really badly. So it quickly descended into a fight."_

Once Neil had finished his explanation he looked back up at me and I could see the mix of anger and sadness in his eyes. He seemed to be waiting for my reaction, for some some sort of acknowledgement or agreement. However, all I could think about was the cow that he had mentioned. I could feel the worried look on my face as I quickly asked Neil _"But what about the sick cow?"_ I could hear that every word of my question had been dipped in the worry and anxiety I was ever increasingly starting to feel.

Neil furrowed his brow, he looked confused about the question that I had just asked him, as he said _"Huh? What was that?"_ I didn't need to reply as not a moment later Neil slapped his hand to his forehead as he went on to say _"Argh, you're right! I need to give some medicine to the poor thing or it'll be done for! How could I have overlooked that?"_

Neil looked up and his eyes darted around the room in panic, he seemed to be desperately trying to think about what to do next. His eyes landed on his closed front door, he nodded to himself as though he had consciously agreed on something. Neil quickly ran toward the door and called behind his shoulder " _If I run, I can still make it!"_ I watched Neil with surprised eyes as he dashed towards his front door, flung it open and ran out of it. I was left staring at the front door which was left swinging open on its hinges. Deciding that the best option was just to wait for Neil to come back I went to sit down at his small dining table, on one of the cushion padded wooden chairs. I ignored the pain that shot through me when I did.

I had decided that I could not take the strain of waiting any longer, I had nearly bitten all the skin off my bottom lip in worry. I had just thought that perhaps it was better for me to go looking for Neil when I heard heavy booted footsteps making their way towards the house. There was no mistaking that that was Neil and I snapped my head up towards the front door in anticipation. A few moments later Neil came slowly trudging back into the house. His breathing was heavy and his face was flushed with sweat, he looked like he had been running for a long way. I had immediately stood up from the dining chair as soon as I had seen Neil walk through the door.

With the sound of a chair scraping back Neil had startled a little as his eyes darted up towards me with alarm, when Neil saw that it was only me he relaxed. Neil's brow furrowed, he looked at me questioningly, as he stated _"Oh, you're still here?"_

I didn't have time for this, I was on my last nerve waiting to know what had happened. I didn't hesitate as I asked _"What happened?"_ Neil looked at my anxious expression and attempted to give me a small reassuring one of his own. In fact I thought I could make out an air of relief that surrounded his sagged exhausted figure. A triumphant smile seemed to play around the corners of Neil's lips as he explained _"I took some animal medicine to him, that's what happened. I also gave him advice on how to better look after the cow."_ Neil's brow creased then in thought as he went on to say _"It might not make a difference but at least I tried."_

I heard myself sigh then in relief, I hadn't noticed that I had been holding my breath. I felt the huge smile form on my face as I was filled with consolation. The cow would be okay for now and that was what mattered, all I could do was hope that the man would take Neil's advice and look after the cow better in future. Through my sense of relief I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I looked up to find Neil gazing at me curiously. As I looked at him I could feel the smile on my face grow even wider. I couldn't help it, I felt so relieved and I wanted to share that relief with Neil too. I probably looked like a Cheshire Cat. Neil looked at me and said _"What're you smiling for, eh?"_

I could tell Neil wasn't serious as he was smiling a little himself. I stared at him, I couldn't ever remember seeing Neil smile before. A smirk, a grin but not a smile. I couldn't help but think that I liked to see him smile, it seemed to light up his face a little and make him appear younger than what he was. It seemed like such a small secret shy smile that he kept to himself. I couldn't help but to study it as I didn't know when I would see it again.

Neil looked at me curiously, probably thinking why I was gawking at him. I averted my gaze embarrassed that I had been caught looking at him. I flickered my gaze back up to him when I heard him speaking to me again. Neil was looking at my mouth, a little concerned, as he softly said _"Rachael, you lip is bleeding."_ It took me a few moments to contemplate what he had said as I looked at him with confusion, I tentatively raised my hand and touched my lips. I drew my hand away and was startled to find that the deep scarlet colour of blood stained my fingertips. Now that I was aware about it I could feel the coppery taste of blood in my mouth to. I must have bitten my bottom lip so much, out of worry, that I had broken the skin. I hadn't noticed before being so concerned and then so relieved. I looked up to see that Neil had half risen his hand towards my face, he looked like he wanted to do something.

When Neil saw that I was looking at him, he seemed to come out of some sort of reverie, he dropped his hand back to his side. Instead Neil reached into his amethyst coloured coat, it was almost the exact colour of his eyes, and pulled out a tissue. He handed it to me while I mumbled a _"Thankyou."_ I put the tissue to my lip, pressing hard to stop the bleeding that I could feel gathering.

I looked back up at Neil who was staring down at his combat boots. I was just about to ask him what was wrong when he said _"Th-thanks for today."_ He looked back up to me and I could see the sincerity in his eyes. I could see the trouble he was having trying to express himself, it didn't seem to come naturally to him. He looked at me thoughtfully as he went on to say _"If you hadn't been here I don't think I'd have given that poor cow a second thought. I was so angry!"_

I watched him continue to struggle. I had never seen this side of Neil before or maybe I had been too stubborn to notice it before, to stubborn to see that behind Neil's rough exterior there might actually be someone capable of being quite nice. I tried to smile reassuringly at Neil, from around the tissue bunched up at the corner of my mouth, as I muffled _"What are friends for?"_

Neil looked at me with surprise as though the word friend were a foreign concept to him. I pulled the tissue away from my mouth as I sighed and tentatively said _"I would like to be friends with you Neil."_ I don't know what I had expected, probably for him to laugh at me or something. I looked back up at him and didn't see him grinning or snickering, instead he looked at me with a contemplative look in his eyes. As my eyes reached his he turned his gaze to the floor and stammered _"Y-You've got work to do, right?"_

Before I could answer Neil looked back up at me and scowled, I knew there was nothing behind it. Neil motioned with his head towards the door as he said _"Go on, get out of here. I'm busy too, you know."_

I smiled at him as I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Neil smiled back, with the smallest upturning of one side of his mouth, as he said _"See you later."_ Not wanting to remove the tissue from my lips again, as the blood had started to flow more heavily, I just awkwardly waved to him with one hand as I made my over to the still open door.

I could feel Neil's eyes on my back as I started to retreat back through town, until I heard the noise of a door shutting behind me. I couldn't help but to smile, as much as I could, as I walked back towards my farm. I felt as though I had reached an understanding with Neil that I didn't expect I would. It seemed as though somehow I had seen a small chink in his thick armor or stripped back a small layer from his hard exterior. I felt a little guilty as I thought that I had misjudged Neil a little and not really given him a chance. I felt a little warm feeling in my chest when I realized that I was going to try to be Neil's friend, as much as a friend as he would let me be anyway. When I had first met Neil I thought that it was simply a case of what you see is what you get. Now I knew there was more to Neil that what I hard first thought, I was looking forward to seeing If I could unravel more of the mystery that he was. In fact I had forgotten why I had gone to Neil's animal store in the first place...


	8. Chapter 8

**The Flower Festival**

Today was the flower festival. I had been preparing for this festival for the whole of the last week of Spring. I had watered each flower twice daily, saturated each one of them with growth health increasing manure, and watched over them like a mother bird to make sure that each flower was as beautiful as I could have possibly made it. I was glad to say that my hard labor had payed off. Every flower gleamed with bright rich colour, every petal felt as soft as silk and every one secreted an aroma like heaven. I had grown every spring flower from the seeds that I could get hold of at Hana's General Store: Tulips, Marguerites, Pink Roses. Then Yesterday I had gotten Hana to turn those beautiful flowers into a bunch of beautiful bouquets.

I couldn't have been happier as I made my way around town delivering a bouquet to every resident. I had watched as their faces had lit up. Hana had squeezed my hand firmly, Emma had hugged me tightly, Iroha had clasped her hands together in delight and Dunhill had laughed as he had asked if it was me who was his secret admirer. With every laugh and smile my happiness had grew, like I was absorbing it. The flower festival was only a small festival but it was worth every effort to put a smile on people's faces, to show them that you cared and appreciated them, the more effort you put in the more someone knew it. The only resident I had slightly regretted giving a bouquet to was Allen...

Allen was the new resident that had moved into town only a few days ago. As part of the second town restoration plan Dunhill had instructed that I build a Salon for the town, he had said every good town needed one. Just the morning after the Salon was built Allen had moved in. His house was located across from Dunhill's on the upper level of the town. Dunhill had said that Allen was a big shot fancy hairdresser from the city and would help to increase the town's popularity.

Allen was as egotistical as he was charming. Allen was handsome and boy did he know it too. However, no one could deny it with his dreamy blue eyes, sculptured jaw and stylish glossy burgundy coloured hair. Allen was the type of man who could charm the birds out off the trees or break a girl's heart within the space of a minute. Goddess knows why he had wanted to move to a town as little as Echo village but he didn't seem to be leaving any time soon. The first time I had met Allen he had stated that I was the most beautiful woman in town and even though I was a farmer it didn't give me the excuse to keep my hair looking like a _"pigsty"_. Later on that same day I had watched from a distance as he had proclaimed the exact same thing to a flustered Iroha, I had even caught him trying to flirt with a resilient Emma.

Allen had been one of the last people I had given a bouquet to, I felt that I couldn't really leave him out. Allen had proclaimed, to my utter embarrassment, that even though the flower bouquet was beautiful it could not compare to my own beauty. Allen had then stated that in exchange for my bouquet, as he had no flowers of his own to give me, he would give me a free make-over. I had then literally been forced into the salon and shoved into one of the salon chairs. I had felt like Allen's Barbie Guinea-pig. Luckily I had managed to keep his antics to a minimum. I had to admit that Allen was a styler amongst stylists. I had left the salon with hair that hadn't looked or felt so good in months. Allen hadn't done much really, however, my hair was now evenly cut and fell in a long glossy blonde curtain down my back. Allen had also decorated my hair in honor of the flower festival as he had woven a crown of different coloured flowers, spare from my own basket, into a french headband that stretched across my head and that was held into place at the back of my neck.

As I walked through the main part of town now I looked into my basket, it carried the flowers that I had received in exchange from the other town's people and it contained my last flower bouquet. As I looked at the remaining flower bouquet I felt a twinge of uneasiness. The last flower bouquet was for Neil. Though I would class Neil and I as friends now our friendship seemed as fragile as egg shells and as deep as a puddle. Neil wasn't very talkative so our few conversations, created mainly on my end, were short and unmeaning-full. It was mostly small talk like "How's business going?" or "Isn't the weather great today?". Neil still gets annoyed with me at times, however, he puts up with my presence more than he did before. Neil never talks about himself and he seems to stay away from sensitive topics. I do like to tease him though, even if he does get angry. I was beginning to see a new side to Neil and I was determined to find out what made him tick. I wanted to see the Neil that smiles slightly to himself, when he thinks that nobody's watching, or the Neil that quietly talks to his animals so sweetly. I sighed to myself as I continued to walk through the main part of town towards Neil's house. Neil really didn't seem like the type of guy who would like to receive flowers. He could be so temperamental and unpredictable, I was worried about how he would respond. However, I had to give him a flower bouquet to express to him what he wouldn't let me talk about in words.

When I reached Neil's house I stopped in front of his front door. Before I knocked I took a deep breath, to prepare myself, and let it out with a sigh. I raised my hand, leaving it hesitatingly in the air for a moment, before I knocked on the door. Just as I was assuming that Neil mustn't be home, and I was beginning to turn away, I heard the front door open. At the sound I half turned back around so that I was facing Neil, who was standing in the doorway. Neil looked surprised to see me, he quickly regained his composure as he lifted his hand to hold the back of his neck. _"Er... Hey."_ He said. _  
_

" _Hey."_ I automatically replied. I then averted my eyes towards the ground while I thought about what would be the best thing to say next, to get things started. The last thing I wanted to do was sound like an idiot. As I was struggling to form a sentence to say in my head I heard Neil speak again as he said _"Er... Did you need something?"_

I looked back up at Neil to find that he was looking at me contemplatively. As soon as I looked into his eyes any words that had managed to form in my mind seemed to vanish. Those amethyst eyes unknowingly captured my own and erased all of my thoughts, I couldn't look away. Whenever I looked Neil straight in the eyes this affect seemed to occur, they were just so interesting and so intriguing. I liked to think that sometimes, when I looked into his eyes, I could see glimpses of the secret emotions that he tried so hard to conceal. Those deep-rooted buried emotions that were hidden behind a portrayed cold indifferent mask. It's said that the eyes are a window to the soul. I shook my head then as I realized that I had been staring at Neil for far to long. Words tumbled out of my mouth as I quickly tried to say something and recover myself. " _I.. I.. Err... I."_ I stumbled off lamely.

I saw a flicker of irritation shoot across Neil's face, I could see that he was starting to become impatient with me. As I felt like I couldn't open my mouth again, without saying something stupid, I took the flower bouquet out of the basket and handed it to Neil silently. Neil's eyes flickered between me and the flower bouquet, in my outstretched hand, uncertainty in his eyes. It seemed that he needed more of an explanation to understand what I meant. I cast my eyes to the ground as I quietly mumbled _"It's for the flower festival."_

I looked back up at Neil when I felt him take the bouquet of flowers out of my hand. He didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at me speculatively. I felt myself squirm a little under his inquisitive gaze as I attempted to explain myself _"I..Err...wanted to give you...Err flowers for the flower festival because we're Err... friends and I Err... gave everyone else one so..."_ I could feel a hot flush of embarrassment start to creep across my checks as I poorly tried to explain myself.

As I finished explaining Neil looked away from me to the flower bouquet that was in his hands. As he did he raised his eyes in surprise at something he found there, something that I couldn't see. Neil looked at the bouquet a moment longer before he looked back at me questioningly and asked _"Did you put a Moondrop flower in this bouquet?"_

I self-consciously cast my eyes towards the ground. I shyly twisted a lock of hair around my finger as I said _"Err... yeah. I heard that you liked them."_

I looked back up at Neil as I heard him state _"They're my favourite."_ Neil looked at me thoughtfully as he went on to ask _"How did you know?"_

I hesitated in replying, I didn't want him to know the true reason how I knew that a Moondrop flower was his favourite. Really I knew as I had seen Neil, when I was searching for materials on the mountain, pick one up when he thought that no one was watching. I didn't want him to think that I was stalking him or something. It was just that for some strange reason, when it came to Neil, I felt the urge to watch him more than anyone else. Perhaps it was because I thought if I observed him enough I could figure him out more. Not wanting to tell Neil the truth I said the first excuse that popped into my head. _"It was just a lucky guess."_

Neil looked at me disbelievingly for a moment before the corners of his lips turned up into a small smile, I could see his cheeks were slightly tinged red. Neil's eyes flickered away from me, he lifted his spare hand to scratch the back of his head as he said _"Well Err... thanks."_

I felt my face break out into a smile. Neil had accepted my flower festival offering, I thought to myself what had I been so worried about. I kept the smile in my voice as I replied _"You're welcome!"_

Neil stood there looking slightly embarrassed and unsure of what to do with himself next. I decided to spare him the hassle of anymore social interaction as I turned away, with a short wave, and said _"See you later Neil."_

I had taken a few steps down the front path when I heard Neil say behind me _"Rachael, wait. Did you change your hair?"_

I twirled around to face Neil surprised. I stared at him blankly for a few moments while I comprehended what he had asked. I lifted a strand of my hair up in examination as I replied _"Er... yeah. Allen practically forced me into the salon this morning and I couldn't escape."_

At the mention of Allen's name I saw Neil's face turn sour. I laughed at him as I said _"Allen's not that bad."_

Neil looked at me as though I had lost my marbles. I felt a need to defend Allen's character, even if I was probably thinking along the same lines that Neil was, as I incredulously said _"What? Allen... well... he has Err... has many redeeming qualities."_

Neil snickered. He raised his eyebrow as he demanded _"Name one."_

I cursed Neil internally for having to ask me that. It's hard to defend a person's character when you can't think of many good characteristics to begin with. I furrowed my brow as I tried to think of the best feature I had encountered in Allen in our short acquaintance. I heard Neil struggling not to laugh as he saw me struggling to come up with something. In the end all I could say was _"Well Allen he has... Err... well he has... a certain witty charm... I suppose."_

At that Neil couldn't suppress his laughter as it burst through his lips. I started to laugh too. I didn't like to laugh at another person's expense but I couldn't help it, I raised my hand to my mouth to try and stop myself. I had never heard Neil laugh properly before, the best I had ever gotten was a snicker or a snort, I couldn't help but to think that I liked the sound of his laughter. After we had both stopped laughing a little I said _"Well at least Allen can't complain that I'm neglecting my hair to my farm work any more."_

Neil looked at me thoughtfully then before he said _"It looks pretty."_

After Neil had said that his eyes widened and he looked taken aback. Neil looked like he hadn't meant to say those words out loud and was shocked that he did, like he had spoken a hidden thought. At his unexpected complement I flushed slightly with pleasure. I self-consciously cast my gaze towards the ground as I mumbled _"Thankyou."_

I looked back up as I heard Neil say _"I should probably go back inside. I still have things to finish off."_

Neil's cheeks matched my own. Wanting to get away from the situation too I replied _"Of course. I should probably get going anyway. I've still got some farm work to do. Err... See you later Neil."_

" _Yeah... See you later"_ Neil said as he turned to go back inside. It seemed he avoided looking at me as he closed the front door behind him. I started to walk away from Neil's house and towards the path that would lead back up to my farm. As I did so all I could think about was that Neil had seemed to like my gift and that he had called me pretty, unintentionally or not. As I thought about it I couldn't help but to smile to myself a little. I felt a warm feeling in my chest and I felt a sweet happiness in my heart all of a sudden. For some reason whenever I was around Neil lately I felt like this. I didn't really know what the feeling was, where it had come from, when it had started or why it was associated with Neil. All I knew was that I liked it...


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note:_

 _It took me so long to write this! However, here it is Neil's side of the story. I hope you like it. If you find anything wrong with it let me know. :)_

 **The Black Heart Event (N.P.O.V)**

I stood slouched over my wooden stall desk, leaning forward on my elbows and tapping my fingernails on the hard grain wood. Business was slow. Slow as usual. From my viewpoint, on top of the town plaza, I could see quite far across the small town that stretched out below me. I scanned the town horizon looking for the blur of blue dungarees and blonde hair that was usually Rachael whizzing around town at this time. Normally she had been to see me by now. While I outwardly complained about Rachael disturbing me at work I had to admit that she added a sense of entertainment, wanted or not, to my dreary working days. The only customers I ever received were Rachael and the odd livestock owner that was passing through the area and needed some supplies. This meant that the stretch between customers was long and dull. There's only so many times a day that a guy can pretend to keep himself busy by tidying his stall or checking on his animals and supplies. I sighed to myself as I thought this was how the days were going to be until the town's economy picked back up again.

I scanned the town again looking for the blonde tornado. It was at that moment that I noticed a stranger approaching my stall. "A customer at last" I thought to myself. As he came closer towards my stall I surprisingly noticed that he looked angry, very angry. However, the flicker of surprise disappeared from my expression as soon as it had come. I kept on my regular poker face as the stranger came to stand in front of my stall, I pretended that I had not noticed his vexation. I looked the man in the eye as I asked _"Neil's animal stall. What can I do for ya?"_

As the man looked at me the term 'If looks could kill' came to mind. The man pointed a chubby accusing finger in my face as he bellowed _"What can you do for me? You can tell me why you sold me a sick cow!"_

As the last words left the man's lips I looked at him in disbelief. Every cow I ever sold was in perfect health and pristine condition. Clearly the man was mistaken and I didn't appreciate his attitude. Not letting my anger and irritation rise to the surface I calmly replied _"You must be mistaken. I never ever sell a sick cow to anyone. Do you understand?"_

The man continued to wave his finger in my face as he yelled _"Oh, I understand perfectly allright. You sold me a sick cow and now you're trying to insult my intelligence by lying to my face."_

That did it, I felt my anger spill over like lava spilling over the top of a volcano. As the man opened his mouth, to continue his tirade, I shoved his finger out of my face. I stood up straight so I loomed over the man in front of me. I let my features twist so they expressed the anger that I could feel bubbling up inside. I glared at the man, with a warning in my eyes, as I very quietly said _"One, I do not stock or sell sick animals. Two, I do not care for your attitude. Three, you are mistaken. Four, I cannot insult your intelligence as you clearly had none to begin with. And five, you will leave now before I get really angry."_

The man backed down as he saw my shadow wash over him, he seemed to understand that he had met his fair share of a match. I watched as the man seemed to fight an internal struggle as he tried to get his anger in check. The man clenched his fists at his sides as though he thought that it would help him to control his temper. He looked me in the eyes as he said in a carefully composed voice _"I am not mistaken. You sold me a cow at the animal fair, local to here, at the beginning of the season."_

It was true. I did attend the annual local animal fair, at the beginning of the season, a few towns over. As an animal dealer I couldn't afford not to attend. The gathering of so many animal dealers locally was an opportunity I couldn't miss. Those few weeks were a blur of viewing, trading and selling livestock. Business in town had been too slow for too long, I had to count on those events to help to keep my income up. As much as these events were opportunistic they were also extremely popular. Only a select number of animals dealers get a space to set up their stall at the fair. Due to this you had to prove that you were worthy of your spot. You either had to have the most rare of livestock or hit the target of how much you had to sell or trade. If you didn't your spot was given to someone else.

I always remember the face of an animal that I have sold, however, I do not always necessarily remember the faces of all the people that I have sold them to. Looking properly at the man now I could recall where I had met him before. I needed to sell one more animal to reach my deadline, to guarantee me a place at the fair next year, but time was running out. The man had been my last customer of the day. I had gotten the feeling from him straight away that he was the type of person who could fall into the trap of neglecting an animal when he had got one. Being in the business I had an instinct for these things. Many times people buy animals and they don't realize the consequences and responsibilities that go with them. People either can't handle the responsibility, they just don't realize, they get bored, they just want an animal for use or status, they just can't be bothered or they're just that cruel. Instinct was telling me not to sell the man a cow, however, I couldn't afford to lose my place at the animal fair. I thought that if I demonstrated how to care for the cow enough the man would get it and care for the animal properly. I even gave him my phone number for good grace.

A wave of guilt and regret washed through my body as I realized the grave mistake that I had made. My remorse gave away to rage and hatred as another fact dawned on me. I know I didn't sell the man a sick cow so the cow must have fallen ill under his care. As much as I wanted to take my grievances out on the man, physically preferably, I knew I had to find out more information about the ill cow. I looked at the man the same way a person may look down upon a cockroach. I placed my hands on the front of my stall and leaned down to glower at him. I spoke quietly, a suppressed threat in my voice, as I stated _"I did not sell you a sick cow. Which means, by default, you haven't been caring for the animal properly or you've put it in the hands of someone who hasn't been."_

The man didn't back down at my display of aggression this time. Instead my words seemed to have opened the lid on the vexation that he had been trying to contain. The man's face flushed red and he seemed to shake with his anger. The man started waving that chubby finger of his in my face again as he shouted _"Now, you listen here young man! I will not be manipulated or lied to! I hold you responsible for the state of my cow. Therefore, you shall either refund it or replace it._ "

The man reminded me of an angry father shouting down to his misbehaving child. I could see that our encounter was beginning to attract attention and the loud voices were starting to freak out my livestock, in the wooden pen next to me. Knowing that I could not carry on our heated conversation further here I turned back to the man and civilly said _"We can carry on this discussion, more privately, in my home. It's not too far from here."_

The man seemed to catch onto my drift as he cast his beady eyes around the plaza; noticing the stares of the people nearby. The man seemed to think about my request for a moment. After one more look at the watching pedestrians he sighed in defeat as he begrudgingly said _"Fine. Lead the way."_

The man then stepped aside and motioned with his hand to do so. I hesitated for a second, not wanting to leave my animals unsupervised at the stall. However, I didn't see any other option. I had only checked on them a few minutes ago and it's not like anyone would attempt to steal them in this town. I didn't intend to be gone long anyway. With an inaudible sigh I went around my stall and started to lead the way back down-town to my house, after a few moments I heard the man following behind me…

I sighed in frustration. I had been arguing with my discontented customer for over an hour now and we had barely gotten anywhere. I had found out that the man had left the cow out all night in a rainstorm. However, the man refused to acknowledge this factor as the reason why his cow became ill. Instead of getting the cow animal medicine he'd decided to pass it off as my fault. I had been trying to make the man see sense, that he needed to get the cow animal medicine instead of arguing with me. However, it was like arguing with a brick wall. I'd buy the poor animal back myself if it didn't mean losing this weeks mortgage repayment.

The man's face was red, puffy and sweaty after the exertion of bellowing for the past hour. There was a pulsing vein, on the top of his forehead, that looked like it could burst at any moment. The man glared at me as he viciously spit _"I'm surprised you have a business left at all. Do you treat all of your paying customers this way?"_

I knew I shouldn't raise to the man's level. I knew I should try to attempt to reason with him again. However, knowing doesn't always mean doing. The last shred of my patience seemed to disintegrate. My knuckles were clenched so tightly they felt like they were going to tear through my skin. I glared down at the man as I ferociously retorted _"Well like I said, it was a mistake to sell it to you!"_

The man pointed his chubby index finger at me as he infuriatingly replied _"Hah! Some shopkeeper you are! I'll never buy animals from you again!"_

I could feel hot boiling blood coursing through my veins. I stubbornly crossed my arms, and jutted my chin out slightly, as I defiantly stated _"That's fine by me. I'll never sell animals to someone like you again!"_

The man glowered at me as though he were mentally trying to drive holes through my skull. He glowered some moments more and pursued his lips. The man seemed to think better of whatever he could say or do, he sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly. In the end he threw his arms up exasperatedly in the air as he wailed _"Gah… What a waste of time this was."_

The man then proceeded to turn on his heel, with clenched fists at his side, as he started to make his way towards the front door. A part of me knew that I should have stopped him, however, I was rooted to the spot with anger that felt like it could melt through the floorboards. I was knocked out of my brooding thoughts by a loud demanding voice that said _"Hey, out of my way. I'm leaving!"_ The voice was followed by a sharp intake of breath, a small cry, and an _"Omph"_ as something hit the ground hard.

I snapped my head up to source of the sound. I felt my eyes widen with surprise as my anger was momentarily replaced by disbelief. Rachael was slumped, in a heap on the floor, glaring daggers at the back of the retreating man. A few moments later I heard the door slam loudly behind him, I assumed that he was the reason that Rachael was on the floor. Rachael continued to glare at the door as though it could somehow still reach the man that had retreated out of it. A thought popped into my head, at that moment, that a glower like that looked so out of place on a face that normally looked so happy and sweet. That unexpected thought vanished after a second as another quickly replaced it, I didn't know how long Rachael had been here and how much she had heard. My unquenched anger quickly rose to the surface again as I stalked my way towards her.

Rachael snapped her head up at the sound of me making my way, across the room, towards her. When I was a few feet away I crossed my arms and glared down at her. She looked at me like she was a frightened bunny caught in the headlights of an ever-approaching car. I furrowed my brow as I waited a few moments for Rachael to speak, to explain herself. When she didn't I angrily asked _"What are you doing here? What do you want? That had nothing to do with you!"_

Rachael flinched back at the volume and tone of my voice. When I had finished speaking she looked up at me as though I had slapped her. Her expression was paused like that, for a few moments, before her face twisted with the hurt of my words. I watched as her lips began to tremble and moisture began to well up in the corners of her eyes. She then commenced to cast her eyes towards the ground as though she couldn't bear to look at me a moment longer.

I immediately knew that I shouldn't have shouted at Rachael the way that I did. I had acted without thinking under the influence of the clouding vexation I had fully felt just moments ago. I waited for Rachael to retaliate back to my inexcusable performance, for her to stand up and shout something back at me, for her to call me out and tell me I was being a Jerk. That's what she normally did when we had come to blows in the past. Instead she just continued to look at the floorboards. Her arms were crossed, her jaw was set and she had a stubborn pout on her face. She looked like she was fighting back tears. If I had learned one thing about Rachael it was that she hated to show weakness. That's why she refused any help on her farm or why she couldn't say no to any of Dunhill's extortionate Restoration plan ideas. It was one of the qualities about her that I had been forced to admit to myself that I admired, I reflected her own stubbornness to match the one of mine.

I sighed as I continued to look at Rachael's kicked puppy expression. The longer I looked at her the more my guilt grew, like a weight getting heavier on my chest. The feeling was foreign to me and I didn't like the conscious wracking emotion. At the sound of my sigh Rachael looked up at me. Her sapphire eyes betrayed the emotions that she had been trying so hard to conceal. The swirling mixed emotions of hurt, betrayal, stubbornness, and the tiniest hint of curiosity. At that moment I was pushed over the edge as I pointedly told Rachael _"Don't make that face! You're acting like I was picking on you."_

As the words left my mouth Rachael glared at me venomously, she looked like a sour grape. Despite myself, and the situation, I had to hold in a chuckle. The expression looked so out of place on Rachael's usually sweet smiling face, she reminded me of a kitten who thought she was a tiger. Instead of laughing, and making the situation worse, I just sighed again in frustration. Rachael wasn't going to make this easy and I was finding it harder to deal with her. I held up my hands as I said _"Okay! Okay, I'm sorry!"_

I know it wasn't a very eloquent apology, however, I was a little out of practice with apologizing. When Rachael still didn't acknowledge me I knew a bad apology wouldn't do and that I would have to do something more. I inwardly cursed her stubbornness. Deciding I had to do something uncharacteristically against my nature, to cut it, I looked away as I held out my hand to Rachael in a gentlemanly manner. From the corner of my eye I could see Rachael glaring suspiciously at my outstretched hand like it was a poisonous snake. I really hoped she would accept my unspoken offer of an apology because I really didn't know what else I could do otherwise. Just when I thought she wouldn't I felt a small hand place itself around mine. I couldn't help but to flinch a little at the contact. I let my hand close around hers. Her hand felt soft and smooth, something that you wouldn't expect from a woman who works hard physical labor on a farm all day. Her hand was like a smooth pebble that had not been damaged by the crushing waves of the eroding sea, a stark contrast to my own rough callused hands. Her hand felt so delicate, so small, like I could crush it with one squeeze. Instead I pulled her to her feet with a gentleness I didn't know that I possessed. As I did so I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my arm at her light touch. An unwanted thought passed through my mind, one that couldn't help but to realize how well our hands fitted together.

As soon as Rachael was back steadily on her feet I immediately released her hand. I didn't like the feelings, or thoughts, her touch unexpectedly brought out in me. I expertly let a sense of numbness fill my mind and body, the way that I normally did when I didn't have my emotions under the control I wanted. As I continued to watch Rachael I saw her tentatively rub her behind in the spot that she had landed on, her features twisted a little in pain as she did so. I felt a starburst of worry spawn in my chest, despite my emotional lockdown, I had felt more concern for this girl in a few minutes than I normally did for a whole towns full of people in a week. Before I could stop I found myself voicing my inner concerns as I asked _"_ _Are you okay?"_

Rachael only gave a short reassuring nod as she replied with a simple _"_ _I'm Fine."_ It seemed like she hadn't completely forgiven me for my outburst earlier, for some strange unknown reason that thought seemed to bother me. I felt a lick of anger then as I thought about the man pushing her to the ground. I could feel my hands ball up into fists at my sides as I quietly stated _"_ _He shouldn't have pushed you."_

I would have expected Rachael to be angry, at the mention of the incident, instead her expression was clouded with a mixture of curiosity and anxiety. Rachael began to unconsciously bite her lip, she seemed to be deciding on whether to do something or not. In the end it seemed like curiosity had won as she looked up to ask me _"_ _What was going on anyway? Nothing too serious I hope."_

Rachael seemed to phrase her words carefully, tried to ask in an off-hand casual conversational kind of way. Of course she wanted to know what had happened. I could see the curiosity dance in her eyes, though she was trying to hide it, as she waited there patiently for me to answer. I felt a strange urge to confide in her and tell her everything. I fought that instinct down, it went against my very strict policy of spilling my business to people I barely talked to. I thought that If I didn't respond to Rachael she would get the hint that I didn't want to talk about it and she would leave me alone. After a few moments I could see that it wasn't going to work, Rachael just carried on looking at me like a child waiting to hear a bedtime story. Finally I sighed and impatiently shook my head as I stated _"_ _You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you?"_

I watched as Rachael's mouth twisted up into a small mischievous smile as she crossed her arms. _"_ _Nope."_ she said popping the 'p'.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I felt a shot of annoyance pulse through me. I pinched the bridge of my nose, between my thumb and index finger, as I exasperatedly replied _"_ _Fine, if it's the only way to make you leave."_

I slowly creaked my eyelids open to see Rachael watching me expectedly again. I let the seconds drag by, unwilling to start. However, after a few moments, Rachael cocked her head to one side and raised her eyebrows as a silent push for me to start. Seeing no way to squirm out of my predicament I dramatically rolled my eyes as I scowled _"_ _Fine!"_ in defeat.

I stood up straight and crossed my arms, I felt my brow furrow as I remembered the unpleasant exchange of just a short while ago. I took a deep breath as I began to explain _"_ _That guy with the bad attitude who was in here before was a customer of mine. He came to complain about a cow I sold to him."_

I looked at Rachael as I finished my brief explanation, she stood there waiting to hear more. When she knew that I had no intention to say anything else she looked me in the eyes as she gently asked _"_ _That's not all, is it?"_

I looked into Rachael's midnight blue eyes expecting to see them to be prying, instead they were only full of a deep concern. Her eyes seemed to penetrate straight through me to what I was hiding underneath. The longer I held her gaze the stronger the urge to tell her everything became. I could see that she wanted to help me, not to satisfy her own curiosity but to heal my own pain, anger and worry instead. Even after the way that I had treated her. Most people would have left by now, however, I was beginning to realize that Rachael didn't seem to be most people. Rachael's eyes seemed to quiver under the intensity of my own, however, she didn't look away. A small sweet caring smile caressed her soft features as she tried to silently encourage me to open up. I examined Rachael's eyes once more, looking for the slightest hint of untrustworthiness, when I found them only full of sincerity I knew that I couldn't keep myself from relenting anymore. I couldn't help but to cast my eyes towards the floor as I quietly continued to explain _"_ _It seems the cow I sold him got sick. He seems to think that I sold him a sickly cow on purpose. I asked him how he's been looking after the cow, and it turns out he's been treating it really badly. So it quickly descended into a fight."_

Once I had finished explaining I hesitantly looked back up at Rachael to see her reaction. I felt oddly vulnerable about sharing my confession. I despised the feeling as a weakness, however, underneath that initial feeling it felt kind of nice and uplifting to. Rachael's expression was twisted in worry as she gnawed on her bottom lip. I could feel the first sprouts of worry start to blossom in my chest as I watched her eyes continue to gaze off thoughtfully at a spot next to my head. I had started to assume that her silence couldn't mean anything good, especially about me, when she cast her gaze back to me and uneasily asked _"_ _But what about the sick cow?"_

I stared at Rachael stupidly for a few moments, not comprehending what she had said. At first I thought her words were odd as they were unexpected. I furrowed my brow in confusion as I asked _"_ _Huh. What was that?"_

Not thirty seconds after I had asked the question it felt as if a light had come on in my head. I slapped my head, with realization, as I stated _"_ _Argh, you're right! I need to give some medicine to the poor thing or it will be done for! How could I overlook that?"_

My eyes darted around the room in panic as I tried to think about what to do. My eyes landed on the front door as I mentally began to calculate my chances. The man may not have gone that far and I had a chance to catch up with him if I left now, I didn't want to think about what would happen to that poor cow if I didn't. I nodded to myself in agreement as I bolted to the front door and swung it open. I left the door swinging behind me as I called back over my shoulder _"_ _If I run, I can still make it."_ I vaguely recalled Rachael surprisingly staring after me as I dashed up the front path and out of sight…

I trudged up the front path to my house panting to breath in enough oxygen to satisfy my rapidly beating heart. I could feel the sweat seeping out of me as it clung to my clothes and matted my hair to my head. I could feel the fatigue from my aching muscles as I reached the front door and slumped against the frame to catch my breath. Despite my exhaustion I was filled with the elation of relief and triumph as I recalled what had happened…

After I had left the house I had dashed out of town and had luckily managed to catch up with my former dissatisfied customer. At first the man had completely ignored my presence, however, after my constant persistence he had been forced to acknowledge my existence. After threatening that I would not let the man alone until he accepted some animal medicine he begrudgingly did so. I then proceeded to tell the man again how to properly take care of a cow. I had then been forced to accept that that was all I could do at that moment in time and that I could only hope that my advice had not fallen on deaf ears.

As I entered the house I heard the noise of a chair scraping back and I snapped my head up in alarm. My alarm quickly turned into surprise and confusion, however, when I saw that it was only Rachael. I looked at her questioningly as I stated _"_ _Oh, you're still here?"_

Rachael looked like she had been anxiously waiting to hear some news of a doctor when she unhesitatingly asked _"_ _What happened?"_

Looking at her worried expression I realized that she had waited this whole time to hear the outcome of what had happened. I saw the emotions in her that I had felt not too long ago myself. Not wanting to be cruel, by causing Rachael to worry any longer than she already had, I gave her a small reassuring smile and explained _"_ _I took some animal medicine to him, that's what happened. I also gave him advice on how to better look after the cow."_ My relief seemed to fade a little then as I thought that my actions may not make that much of a difference in the long run. I could feel my brow crease as I continued on to voice my thoughts _"_ _It may not make a difference but at least I tried."_

I came out of my thoughts as I heard a large sigh of relief come out of the girl in front of me. When I looked up I saw that Rachael had a huge grin on her face, the one that made her look like a sunbeam. Her happiness was evident from the glow of her smile to the shine in her eyes. I gazed at her curiously, I thought about how she had waited around so long just to hear the outcome of the cow's fate and was so genuinely happy when she did. I was trying to figure out why she would care so much to get herself involved in the hassle of another person's problems, a person she couldn't even speak properly to until a few weeks ago. When Rachael saw that I was looking at her she only smiled wider. I tried to question her selflessness but I couldn't. I tried to think of an ulterior motive she could have but I couldn't do that either. I don't think I had ever met someone quite like her before. As she continued to grin at me I couldn't help but to grin a little myself, it was contagious, as I asked her _"_ _What're you smiling for, eh?"_

I couldn't guarantee the cow's future but I could feel the relief of the small victory I had achieved today. All I could do was keep an eye on the man but at least the cow would be better for now.

When I looked back up at Rachael I found that she had stopped smiling so much and was instead looking at me quite intently. After a moment, for some reason, she shyly cast her eyes to the ground. Before I could contemplate her sudden self-consciousness I noticed a small pool of deep scarlet forming at the corner of her lips. On a closer examination I noticed that her lip was bleeding, it looked like it had been gnawed to a stump. I brought it to her attention as I softly said _"_ _Rachael, your lip is bleeding."_

Rachael looked at me puzzled before she raised her hand and tentatively touched her fingers to the corner of her mouth. She looked at her fingertips surprised when she pulled them back and found them stained with blood. I hadn't realized that I had self-consciously raised my hand partly towards her, wanting to wipe it away. I quickly shook the feeling, and dropped my hand back to my side, as she looked back at me. I took a tissue out of my coat pocket and handed it to her. She mumbled a _"Thankyou."_ She pressed it to her lips to try to stop the ever gathering pool of blood.

As I watched Rachael I felt a foreign feeling of gratitude surge through me, I thought if it hadn't been for her that today wouldn't have turned out the way it did. I knew that I should tell her but I didn't really know where to start. I looked down at floor as I mumbled _"_ _Th-thanks for today."_ I looked back up at Rachael as I continued to struggle _"_ _If you hadn't been there I don't think I'd have given that poor cow a second thought. I was so angry!"_

Rachael's eyes turned soft as she tried to smile at me around the tissue that was still plastered to her mouth. _"_ _What are friends for?"_ she muffled.

I looked at her surprised then. I didn't know Rachael thought of me as her friend, I hadn't done anything to deserve such a title from her. However, it did explain her actions. I looked at her curiously. I thought we were acquaintances, contacts, associates but not friends. I tried to figure out what the term 'friends' meant when she sighed and said _"_ _I would like to be friends with you Neil."_

I saw the uncertainty and vulnerability in her eyes, like she were scared of rejection. I hadn't noticed this side of Rachael before. Perhaps I hadn't taken the time to notice that she saw me more than just her animal dealer. I tasted the word 'friend', it felt strange and foreign. I thought if I wanted to be Rachael's friend and I found that I wasn't totally opposed to the idea, though 'friend' may have been a bit much. Not wanting to embarrass myself with an awkward display I only stammered _"_ _Y-you've got work to do, right?"_

Before Rachael could reply I half-heartedly scowled _"_ _Go on, get out of here. I'm busy too, you know."_ I then nodded my head towards the front door.

Rachael smiled at me then as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. I couldn't help but to smile a little in return, just a small upturn of the corner of my mouth. A silent understanding passed between us as I said _"_ _See you later."_

Rachael awkwardly waved to me, with on hand, as she passed. I watched her as she exited out the still open front door and down the front path. I then closed the door as I thought about how crazy this day had turned out. A voice at the back of my head was trying to tell me something, remind me of something. I swirled and gasped when I remembered that I had left my animals unsupervised at the stall. I shook my head as I ran out of the front door and closed it loudly behind me. For the rest of the day I couldn't seem to get the farmer out of my mind...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Flower Festival N.P.O.V**

I sat cross-legged on my silk black bedspread as I played my rustic guitar idly. I strummed a shapeless melody, one that was trying to form but hadn't quite come together yet. It was soft and sweet, different from what I usually played. I closed my eyes and tried to follow where the melody was trying to take me. It wasn't too long later that I was disruptively wrenched away from my inner-self by the loud quick knocking of the front door. I sighed and lazily opened one eye to stare at the red front door. I considered ignoring it for a moment before I sighed again and reluctantly went to answer it, if I did it now whoever it was wouldn't come knocking again later. There would be a serious problem if it was that new hair stylist, Allen, just " _Getting to know my neighbors"_ again.

My eyes widened with surprise as I saw the small figure, of the blonde haired farmer, looking up at me with surprised eyes of her own. She had a crown of flowers woven into her hair, she looked like one of those Harvest Sprites that you could read about in fairytales. Rachael didn't normally make housecalls, I wondered what she could possibly want. I raised my hand awkwardly behind my neck as I said " _Er… Hey."_

" _Hey."_ Rachael simply replied. She then cast her eyes to the ground and began to bite her lip thoughtfully. I started to grow irritated as I waited for her to say something. You would think that a person would know what they wanted to say before they knocked on someone else's front door. I was impatient to get back to work on the guitar melody that I could feel niggling at the back of my mind. I raised my eyebrows as I asked " _Er… Did you need something?"_

Rachael looked back up at me, her eyes widened a little when they met mine. I began to worry when she just carried on looking at me without saying anything, it was like she was paralyzed. I resisted the urge to poke her or wave my hand in front of her face. Rachael seemed to come back to her senses then as she shook her head. She looked slightly embarrassed as she stuttered " _I… I... Er… I."_

I felt my irritation involuntarily flash across my face before I quickly smoothed it over. It seemed I wasn't the only one who struggled with social interactions, at least I managed to get a sentence out. I heard Rachael sigh quietly as she reached into her basket and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. I stared at them dumbfoundedly as I tried to figure out what on Earth they were for. I looked back to Rachael for an explanation. She averted her eyes to the ground as she quietly stated " _It's for the Flower Festival."_

Of course, today was the Flower Festival. I had completely forgot. I didn't tend to celebrate festivals where the whole point was to give out flowers to express your fondness and gratitude. It seemed completely pointless to me.

I stood there blinking in surprise, for a few moments, before I slowly reached out and took the flower bouquet from Rachael's outstretched hand. The bouquet was wrapped in emerald green plastic paper and tied towards the bottom with a silver bow. I gazed at Rachael as I speculated why on Earth she was giving me a flower bouquet. I knew it was in tradition of the festival but I didn't think she thought enough of me to go through such an effort, especially when she was busy enough as it was. I couldn't remember the last time someone had brought me flowers for this festival, everyone assumed I just wouldn't want one I suppose. It was just so Rachael, I bet she didn't want to leave anyone out.

As I looked at her Rachael began to squirm and fidget, I think I was making her uncomfortable. Rachael began to shuffle her feet as she stumbled " _I... Err...wanted to give you...Err flowers for the flower festival because we're Err...friends and I Err...gave everyone else one so…"_

After Rachael had finished rambling a slight blush began to stain her cheeks. I wondered why she was so nervous. I didn't think I scared her so much anymore and I'd never seen her so timid. I looked at the bouquet. It was made up of pink roses, tulips and a single yellow flower in the middle. On closer examination I realized that it was a Moondrop Flower. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, how did she know?

I turned my surprised eyes back to Rachael as I questioningly asked her " _Did you put a Moondrop Flower in this bouquet?"_

I watched as she self-consciously cast her eyes to the ground and I could see that her blush had grown slightly more pronounced. She began to shyly twirl a lock of her hair as she quietly explained " _Err...yeah. I heard that you liked them."_

Somehow I couldn't quite believe that. I hardly went around telling people what my favourite flower was and it wasn't really a question that I was asked. I continued to look at Rachael curiously as I slowly stated " _They're my favourite."_ I went onto push her as I thoughtfully asked " _How did you know?"_

Rachael seemed to deliberate for a second before she simply answered " _It was just a lucky guess."_

I raised my eyes slightly in disbelief, I knew that Rachael was holding back something. It didn't really matter enough for me to push the subject further, I still wandered how she really knew though. I couldn't believe the length of effort she had gone to, she even took the time to find out what my favourite flower was somehow. I didn't think she thought this much of me. I couldn't help but to give the tiniest smile and I felt my cheeks get hotter. I realized with surprise that I was blushing. I never blushed. I flickered my eyes away from Rachael's face, trying to hide it. I awkwardly raised my hand, to scratch the back of my head, as I said " _Well Err...thanks."_

As soon as the words left my mouth I knew that they didn't sound very grateful, I really didn't know what else to say. I hoped she wasn't expecting anything back, maybe I could find something. I didn't want to upset her. As I looked at Rachael I saw her face break into a smile as she happily said " _You're welcome!"_

I inwardly sighed in relief, at least it seemed like she didn't expect me to do anything else. I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do next. Rachael's eyes seemed to light up with understanding. She began to turn away, with a slight wave, as she said " _See you later Neil."_

I watched as she began to make her way back down the garden path, at least now I wouldn't be forced to make any small talk. As I watched Rachael walk away I thought that she looked different, I realized that it was her hair. It fell in a long glossy curtain down her back. It was normally completely disarrayed with pieces of grass, hay and mud stuck in it.

Rachael hadn't walked to far when I called " _Wait, Rachael. Did you change your hair?"_

Rachael twirled around to face me with surprise, she looked at me blankly for a few moments. She lifted a strand of her hair up in examination as she replied " _Er...yeah. Allen practically forced me into the salon this morning and I couldn't escape."_

At the mention of the name I felt my face turn sour. That stylist was so obnoxious he could make his own reflection walk away from him. I could barely stand his company for more than thirty seconds, not that we had met much. I heard Rachael laugh as she looked at my expression. " _Aww Allen's not that bad."_ She challenged.

I looked at her in disbelief, she had completely lost her marbles. Rachael looked a little incredulous then as she tried again to defend Allen. " _What?. Allen...well...he has Err...many redeeming qualities."_

I snickered at her bold statement. I raised my eyebrow as I challengingly demanded " _Name one."_

Rachael glared at me for speaking the words that could prove her wrong. I snorted as I watched her face scrunch up with thought, I couldn't wait to hear what she would come up with. After deliberating, for a quite a while, all that Rachael could say was _"Well Allen he... Err... has a certain witty charm... I suppose."_

I finally burst out laughing, I couldn't help it. Rachael pouted for a moment before she snorted and started to laugh to, she raised her hand to her mouth to try and stop herself. After we had both stopped laughing a little I heard Rachael say " _Well at least Allen can't complain that I'm neglecting my hair to my farm work anymore."_

I looked back at Rachael. Now that I was really looking at her I had to admit that she did look quite pretty. For once there wasn't any trace of her farm work on her dungarees or on her face. Her hair framed her face like a golden halo and blew lightly in the late Spring breeze. Her eyes were so blue, her lips were a soft pink, her cheeks were slightly flushed and she had a light sprinkle of freckles along her nose that I hadn't noticed before. Huh, she really did look pretty.

I continued to look at Rachael as she strangely cast her eyes towards the ground and her cheeks flushed to a soft glowing pink. In fact she looked embarrassed but I couldn't think why. Unless… No… I couldn't have said any of that out loud. My fears were confirmed when Rachael mumbled a quiet " _Thankyou."_

I felt my face grow paler and my eyes widened in horror. I must have said something, there was no other explanation. God, I was such an idiot. I could feel my cheeks growing hotter, a clear indication that I was blushing. I had to make my escape before something else happened. I tried to smooth my face over as I quickly said " _Well I should probably go back inside. I still have things to finish off."_

I realized that that was a bad excuse, who worked this late on a festival. Rachael didn't seem to notice as she replied " _Of course. I should probably get going anyway. I've still got some farm work to do. Err...See you later Neil."_

Phew, at least I wasn't the only one who seemed eager to get away. " _Yeah...See you later"_ I awkwardly replied as I quickly shut the front door, not looking at Rachael.

I wanted to bang my head against the wall. What had I done? I didn't even won't to know what she was thinking. I had never lost control of myself with anyone like that before. Rachael seemed to bring out the worst in my emotions or seemed to make me lose track of them completely. I couldn't figure out why. It's not even like I liked her that much, right?

I shook my head hard, I didn't want to think about this anymore. I walked over to the kitchen cabinet, under the sink, and pulled out a simple glass vase. I filled it with water, put in the flower bouquet and placed in on the kitchen counter. They looked a little out of place, a splash of colour in my small simply decorated home.

I went back to my guitar and started to work on the simple melody that I had been playing before. This time I found it easier to carry on with the continuation of the song, one note just seemed to follow after the other. It carried on getting softer and sweeter until it slowly quietened down to an end. It reminded me of Rachael...


	11. Chapter 11: The Animal Sanctuary

_Author's note:_

 _Here's the next chapter, it's been so long. It's kind of a rough copy, what do you think? My writing is not the best. Hope you enjoy it! I might write Neil's side and fill in the blanks a little._

 _Chapter 11: The Animal Sanctuary_

I sighed frustratedly as I glared down at the pile of papers that were scattered haphazardly across my kitchen table. I was trying to sort out building plans and finances, the farm's income against its financial consumption, and I was attempting to maintain a stock of the farm's produce. On top of everything else I now had another cow, a sheep, three chickens and a chick to care for and keep track of. I groaned in defeat as I slammed my head down on the kitchen tabletop, if I closed my eyes maybe all of this would go away. I slowly turned my head to the side and let out a small sigh. I knew I couldn't ignore what I had to do. I involuntarily crept my dreary eyes open, when they did the calendar on the wall came into focus. There was a date circled, with an exclamation mark, in red marker that caught my attention. There labeled, in black and white, on the 23rd was the 'Cow Festival'. I gasped in realization as I leaped up from the kitchen chair, it screeched back in protest.

I had completely forgotten that next week was the cow festival and I still needed to make further preparations. I was counting on Belle to win. If I won my farm's brand would increase and I could sell her produce for a higher profit. It would also be my first time entering a competition and I was determined to show everyone my progress, plus there would be competition farmers there and potential buyers. I shook my head and slapped my hand to my forehead. Gosh, I hadn't even taken Belle to the Animal Sanctuary this week. The Animal sanctuary! I checked the kitchen clock, on the wall, it was only 2:30. Neil's store was still open which meant that I still had the chance to go today. I grabbed my black and white cow-printed cowgirls hat, from the kitchen table, as I hurried towards the front door…

I slowed down my pace as I trudged over to Neil's animal store, I could feel the harsh burning sun bearing down on my back. I could already feel the sweat starting to gather quickly on my brow and I could feel my hair matting to the back of my neck. It was the kind of sticky heat that made you want to dive in an icy cold river or just laze about under a shady tree all day. The type of overpowering heat that made you want to strip all of your clothes off if it wasn't illegal, morally wrong, humiliating or socially unacceptable. I had even been forced to change my regular comfortable denim dungarees to a more befitting outfit of white and blue work shorts instead. Yes, the summer had come in full force. The sun added colour, vibrancy and beauty to everything it shined its light upon but it sucked the life out of everything to.

When I entered the town plaza I saw Neil behind his stall, grumpy as ever, holding a small battery powered fan in front of his flushed sweat drenched face. His long buckled amethyst coat was laid on top of his stall beside him. Next to Neil's store was another Identical wooden stall but instead of 'Neil's animals' it read 'Rod's pets'.

I had started the third town restoration plan, just over a week ago, and the first thing that I had built from the list was the 'cottage'. It resided next to Hana's general store in the main part of town. The day after the cottage had been built Rod had moved in. Apparently he was an old friend of Allen's and had heard about the new housing opportunity from him. Rod had claimed he had been looking for a fresh place to settle down where he could set up his pet store, the lack of population hadn't seemed to bother him either. Rod was an overly cheerful approachable type of guy, the type of guy who could make friends easily. He seemed an upbeat optimistic fellow who didn't get upset easily. Rod had messy red hair, freckles and bright electric blue eyes. He wore a bright orange body-warmer, three quarter jeans, a pair of red and white sneakers and a pair of black goggles sat on top of his head. As I walked over I saw that Rod was talking to Iroha.

" _Hey guys. What's up?"_ I called. I noticed that Iroha startled a little as I came up behind her.

Rod looked at me strangely for a second before he flashed me a smile and replied " _Oh hi Rachael. Iroha was just telling me that the water won't come on in her house. I've said I'll go over, and check it out, once I've closed up later."_

" _Really."_ I said as I looked over at Iroha suspiciously. " _You would think that a blacksmith would know what to do in those types of situations."_

Iroha looked quite sheepish and I could see the hint of a blush on her pale skin. " _Exactly."_ She huffed. " _I'm a blacksmith not a plumber."_

" _Well, you'll have to let me know if you get the problem fixed later."_ I said to her with a wink and an emphasis on the word 'problem'.

Iroha squirmed and I could see that her blush had grown even more pronounced. She restlessly shuffled her feet as she nervously said " _Er...right. Well I'd… Erm… better go. I still need to visit the mines to search for ores."_ She gave Rod a tentative smile as she gratefully said " _Well thankyou again Rod."_

Rod scratched his nose as he replied " _Er sure. No problem."_ Iroha gave a small bow to the both of us before she departed in the direction that led to the forest. As I watched her leave I swear that I could see that Allen was waiting for her just in the entrance to the forest. Something didn't quite add up and I knew that I would have to get to the bottom of it later. What I could quite clearly see, however, was that Iroha had quickly developed a little crush on Rod. I felt that it was my duty, as her bestfriend, to help her to get the ball rolling a little.

Rod raised his eyebrows as he remarked " _That was kind of sudden."_

I swatted my hand dismissively in the air as I replied " _Nah, Iroha just keeps herself busy with her work."_

I rested my elbows on top of Rod's stall and placed my chin in my cupped hands. I gave Rod my most charming smile as I persuasively said " _But do you know what Rod? That's just regular hardworking Iroha. She so pretty and smart and sweet. Don't you think?"_

Rod looked completely taken aback for a moment before he gave me a look that seemed to be questioning my sanity. Rod squinted his eyes as he unsurely answered " _Er...Okay."_

I stood up straight and rolled my eyes, boys were so dense, I'd have to find a more subtle way to give Rod a little push in the right direction later. " _So, how's business?"_ I asked to get the conversation back on track.

Rod perked up as he replied " _Quiet so far but Neil's been teaching me the ropes."_

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, for a moment, though it did seem to make sense. Rod and Neil seemed like chalk and cheese but they both appeared to get on well. Perhaps it was because they both shared a deep love of animals or maybe it was because Rod was to friendly to be frightened away by anyone, even Neil. I sensed this as an opportunity to play with Neil. " _Really."_ I sarcastically asked. _"Has he showed you the part yet where he scares away his customers with his award winning scowl."_

Rod grunted, to stifle his laughter, as he cast a sideways glance at Neil. I smirked as I heard Neil call irritably behind me " _You know I can hear you, right?"_

" _Oh Neil!"_ I sang as I twirled around to face him. " _Just the guy I wanted to see."_ I said as I pranced my way over to his stall.

Neil appraised me for a second before he simply said " _You look awful."_

I was taken aback for a second. Neil was now going out of his way to be insulting or he really didn't appreciate my teasing. I wasn't going to bite back though, two could play at this game.

I mockingly placed my hand over my heart as I sarcastically stated " _Wow, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. If you keep up this level of flattery we'll be hitched by next week."_

I winked at Neil as his face twisted in horror and disgust. Me and Rod burst out laughing as Neil scowled at the pair of us. " _Really."_ Neil seriously said giving me an accusative glare. " _You look like you haven't slept in days."_

I stopped laughing suddenly as I stood there in surprise. I furrowed my brow as I thought about what he meant. It was true that I had been staying up lately to get everything done. I've had to create protective row meshed covers to try and shield some of the harsh sunlight from my plants, I've had to water them twice as much as usual to keep them hydrated, and I've had to check more often on my livestock to make sure that they were doing okay in the intense heat. That's been on top of mining, foraging, gathering materials and trying to get on top of the restoration plans. In fact the summer has just made my work twice as hard and myself twice as busy. I bit my lip as I thought that I couldn't look that bad. Perhaps that was why Rod had looked at me strangely when I had first come over but, unlike Neil, he was to polite to say anything.

" _Maybe you should get some rest."_ I heard Neil say softly. When I looked back up his mouth was set in a straight line and there was the slightest hint of concern in his amethyst eyes.

I shuddered internally at the word 'rest'. I had more important things to do. I folded my arms defensively and jutted out my chin. " _I can't"_ I stubbornly said. " _I have to much to do. I need to go to the Animal Sanctuary. That's what I came here for actually."_

Neil's lips quirked up at one side, from my protestation, before he looked me hard in the eyes. " _No, really…"_ He began to argue when I cut him off with an icy glare. I set my jaw and placed my hands on my hips, preparing for a fight. " _Neil."_ I started. " _The Cow Festival is next week and I need to take Belle to the Animal Sanctuary."_

I expected an immediate protestation but he just looked at me solemnly, I didn't drop his gaze. I found it easier to look him straight in the eyes now. Though his eyes were still dazzling I didn't find them as intimidating as I once did. Neil looked at me for a few more moments before sighing in defeat. I blinked in surprise, I had never known him to drop anything that easily before. I looked at him suspiciously, why wasn't he arguing back with me? Neil seemed to read my mind as he rolled his eyes. " _Even if I said no you'd still find a way to get there anyway."_ He explained. " _At least if I go with you I can make sure you don't hurt yourself."_

" _Fine."_ I pouted. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was mocking me, knowing Neil it was probably the latter.

" _You'll have to wait while I pack the store up, and take my animals back, then I'll go get the van."_ said Neil. I heard him mutter something about "Stubborn" as he started to clear away. I watched Neil for a minute before I heard a chorus of loud meowing and barking coming from the direction of Rod's stall. I looked over and saw that Rod was feeding his animals in the pen next to his stall. I grinned to myself, they were so adorable. I quickly glanced back over to Neil but he was still packing away. I stood there awkwardly for a moment thinking if I should offer to help him or not, thinking better of it I made my way over to where Rod was crouching.

I tapped Rod's shoulder as I enthusiastically asked " _Can I help?"_ Rod looked up and laughed at my excitement " _Sure."_ He said as he handed me a bag of cat food. " _Just feed them a cup of dry food each."_

I took the bag earnestly as I started to pour the food into the cat's bowls, they lunged at the bowls eagerly. I laughed, they were just too cute. When I was done I stood back up and gave the bag of food back to Rod. " _Thanks."_ He said.

I watched as the dozen or so animals attacked their bowls. I looked at Rod sympathetically as I stated " _They must be hard work."_ Rod gave a small smile as he gazed lovingly at the pets in the pen. " _They sure are."_ He breathed. " _But they're worth it."_

I glanced at him knowingly as I agreed " _Yeah, I know what you mean."_

Rod gave a small chuckle as he said " _You must do with running the farm and keeping up with Neil."_

I looked at him confused. " _Keeping up with Neil."_ I asked puzzled. " _What do you mean?"_

Rod looked at me uncertainly as he questioned " _Wait. You two are dating, right?"_

I stared at Rod dumbfounded. " _What?"_ I stupidly asked.

I watched as Rod's cheeks flamed to the same colour as his hair. " _Oh, no. I'm so sorry!"_ I heard him frantically stumble as he waved his hands in front of him and shook his head. " _I just presumed because I've seen you argue like that so much together… Err you know… Like you like each other."_

I stood rooted to the spot as I finally realized what he meant. I could feel the heat coming from my cheeks as I thought about the prospect of me and Neil dating. Then my embarrassment turned into a nervous nausea that I was beginning to feel in the pit of my stomach, what if everyone else had the same idea as Rod? I shuddered internally at the thought. But that was just so ridiculous. It must just be Rod and maybe it was because he was new to the town to. Actually the more I thought about it the more ludicrous it seemed. Me and Neil. It would be like an eagle dating a fish or a lion dating a lamb. I suddenly bust out laughing at the whole ridiculousness of the situation, I held my stomach as I clutched over with laughter. Poor Rod just stood there completely flustered and unsure of what to do.

I managed to get control of myself enough, a few minutes later, to force my laughter to a slow end. I placed a comforting hand on Rod's shoulder as I said " _It's fine. Don't worry about it."_

Rod still looked embarrassed, he cast his eyes to the ground and shuffled his feet _. "I guess I got the wrong idea, huh."_ he said quietly.

" _Me and Neil just have a unique kind of friendship."_ I tried to explain, testing the words, trying to find the right ones. _"It's hard to describe but it works for the two of us."_

I couldn't really give a name to what me and Neil were. We weren't exactly friends but then we weren't exactly not friends either, we kind of just hovered some place in the middle that went back and forth. We cared about each other on a level, in a weird relationship that no one really understood. I find it funny to tease him, he gets really annoyed but doesn't seem to mind my company. We'd argue half-heartedly sometimes. I'd tell him when he was being to grumpy and he'd tell me straight what he thought, unlike anyone else in town. We just kind of tiptoed around each other not really knowing what to make of the other. I just knew he was straightforward and reliable. I found him intriguing then completely repelling at the same time. Whenever you felt like you had taken a few steps with Neil you were back at square one. It was hard to explain, half the time I didn't even understand it myself.

Rod still looked quite down about the whole situation, he looked like a sad puppy really. " _Really, Rod."_ I laughed. " _It's fine. Just don't tell Neil, he might not find it as funny as I do."_

Rod seemed to think about it before he shuddered slightly. " _You're right."_ He said.

I laughed. The thought of how mad Neil would get if he knew there was a person who thought we were dating was enough to make anyone shudder at the thought. I decided I needed to give Rod a little necessary advice as I warningly stated " _You know you probably shouldn't tell anyone else about your romantic theories, unless you're one hundred percent sure, we wouldn't want any unwanted rumors to be started."_

Rod looked at me blankly for a second before a look of reelization flashed across his face. He shook his head vigorously as he agreed " _No, of course not."_

Before I could answer I heard a loud impatient voice shout behind me " _Come on, the vans ready!"_

I turned around to see Neil beckoning me to hurry up with a quick backwards wave of his hand. I turned back to Rod and rolled me eyes. " _I better go."_ I explained. I flashed Rod a smile as I said " _Thanks, this was fun. I'll see you later."_

Rod looked a little sheepish as he gave me a half smile. " _Yeah, see you later."_ He said as he walked back around his stall. I shook my head as I walked over to where Neil was waiting, he was looking at me exasperatedly while he tapped his foot impatiently against the ground. As I looked at Neil I thought about where Rod could have gotten such a crazy idea from, the more I thought about it the more I just couldn't see it. I shook my head again, I was starting to give myself a headache, perhaps Rod had just watched too many romantic comedies.

I rolled my eyes dramatically at Neil when I reached him. " _Geez, I'm here."_ I said. " _Don't get your knickers in a bunch."_

Neil gave me a glare, that translated into don't push it, as he simply said " _Follow me, I parked the van just out of town. I've loaded your livestock into the trailer."_ He then commenced to walk towards the East exit, out of town, without looking back to see If I was following or not. I had to jog to keep up with his long strides.

The large white van idled down the long narrow dirt road that led to the Animal Sanctuary. The van occasionally hit a small pot hole and the animals, now and again, voiced their dissatisfaction. I impatiently blew my fringe out of my face, I preoccupied myself with watching the serene woodland scenery as it slowly passed by the dirty side door window. I risked a quick glance at Neil who was holding the steering wheel tightly and staring hard at the front view window. I bit my lip as I tried to calculate if it was worth trying to strike up a conversation with him or not. I sighed, I could feel the awkward tension in the air as if it were a tangible thing. My worries were then answered when I spotted the radio, I hastily turned it on. I had to fiddle with the radio frequencies to find a station that worked all the way out here. I could feel Neil watching me but he didn't say anything. Eventually I managed to connect with a station and a song blared out, I recognized it right away and automatically began to sing along.

 _"I'm a Joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a midnight toker. I get my lovin on the run."_

I stopped singing suddenly when I realized where I was and who I was with, my cheeks flushed a little with embarrassment and I turned to look back out the window. I could feel Neil catching glimpses at the back of my head. I didn't look back at him, I couldn't stand to see that mocking grin that I knew must be gracing his features. A few moments later I heard Neil ask " _You know this song?"_

I turned and looked at him blankly in surprise. " _Yeah."_ I automatically replied " _It's The Joker, by Steve Miller Band, Right?"_

Neil gave me a sideways glimpse before turning his attention back to the road. " _Yeah"._ He answered, a little unsure.

I looked at him, a little confused. " _You don't sound to confident."_ I acknowledged. " _You know I'll be personally offended if you don't actually know this song."_

Neil scowled at me irritably as he snapped " _Of course I know this song."_ He opened his mouth to say something, when he looked over at me again, and thought better of it.

" _What?"_ I said indignantly.

" _Nothing."_ He sniggered.

" _Neil."_ I began warningly.

Neil gave me another glimpse, he took one hand off the steering wheel as he pretended to cough to hide the laughter that had escaped from his lips. He waited a few moments before he snickered " _Well… you just didn't strike me as the type who'd listen to this genre of music. You look like the kind of girl who likes listening to Taylor Swift or Katy Perry."_

I raised my eyebrows in surprise before I smacked his arm playfully. " _I'm offended."_ I mockingly began. " _I don't like being stereotyped. In fact I'll have you know I grew up listening to old American Rock, my old man loves it."_

Now it was Neil who looked surprised and I thought a little impressed, it was only for a second before that irritating snicker returned. " _I bet you still listen to cheesy pop music."_ He teased.

I opened my mouth to argue back but couldn't, what he said was in fact true. Instead of disagreeing with him I felt the need to defend my taste in music. " _And?"_ I asked. " _What's so wrong with cheesy pop music?"_

Neil raised an incredulous eyebrow then opened his mouth, I'm sure, to evidently tell me just what was wrong with it. A new song came on the radio, however, before he could utter a syllable. I burst out laughing when I realized unbelievably that the song was 'We are never ever getting back together' By Taylor Swift. Neil glimpsed from me to the radio before he set his mouth into a rigid line. A few moments later he succumbed and he unintentionally let out a snort of laughter. His serious expression deteriorated as chortles began to escape out of his lips. I saw a flash of white straight teeth as he began to just laugh. Our laughter mixed together and I savored the sound. It was so rare that Neil relaxed enough to be himself, I could count the times on my hand that I had heard him really laugh. In that moment I felt as though Neil had let down another wall and I felt that sweet warm feeling start to spread through my chest again. I couldn't help but to keep a look at him out of the corner of my eye.

When we finally reached the Animal Sanctuary I stared in wide eyed wonder. No matter how many times I visited the place it's natural beauty still astounded me. The rolling hills were scattered with wild summer flowers: Magic Red flowers, Magic Blue flowers and Moondrops. The meadow was surrounded by tall pine trees and encircled by a sturdy white picket-fence. The sunlight bleached the meadow and cascaded flickering shadows across the ground, everything was so bright. We released the impatient animals from the trailer,led them down the path, and through the unlocked gate. Once inside they happily wandered off to graze. I made to follow them when I felt a hand shoot out and grab my arm, I flinched and turned around in surprise. _"Neil?"_ I questioned in confusion.

 _"Where are you wondering off to?"_ He asked sternly. I looked at him in disbelief, who did he think he was, I shook his hand away. _"To check on my livestock."_ I indigently replied.

Neil looked at me torn, for what seemed like a long time, then he dropped his gaze and sighed. _"Just be careful."_ He persisted seriously. I looked at him dubiously. Why was he so concerned about me today, he was like a mother hen. _"I'll be fine."_ I reassured him. _"Don't be such a worry wort or you'll get wrinkles."_ I didn't wait for him to reply as I flounced over the hill towards my scattered livestock. I turned my head back to see that Neil had sprawled under the shade of a near by tree, he was resting his eyes and had earphones in.

 _"Belle!"_ I sighed in frustration as I approached the grazing animal. _"Why can't you ever stay clean?"_ The cow only mooed quietly in content as she continued to destroy a patch of wildflowers. Her once polished shiny fur was now covered in grass stains and flecks of dirt. I sighed once more as I took out a brush and began to work on trying to get her fur clean again, she didn't seem to mind or notice. _"What am I going to do with you?_ " I chided. _"You know you have to keep looking your best for the animal festival."_ I continued to brush her fur as my words fell on deaf ears.

After a while I sighed dramatically in defeat and put the brush away. I plonked down on the soft grass as I glared irritatingly at Belle's still filthy coat. No matter how much I had brushed the resilient stains had refused to shift, I would have to brush them again later with soapy water. I felt light headed all of a sudden. I laid back and let the warm afternoon sunshine wash over my face. I sank into the soft grass and I could feel my aching muscles begin to relax. I tried to fight my heavy lids, there was so much to do. I eventually lost the battle as I quickly sunk into a sweet unconscious oblivion...

I could feel a bright white light through my closed lids, I was lying on something soft and wrapped in something snug and warm. I didn't want to wake up. I was having such a lovely dream, a dream about home. I felt a hand brush the hair off of my forehead gentle as a moths wing. I sighed in content, I must be home and that must be my mother. My father would be downstairs making breakfast. I wanted to see them, to talk to them, it had been so long. I struggled to open my heavy eyelids but I eventually made them flutter open. I gasped and sat up straight. I wasn't back at home, I was back in my bed at the farmhouse. I felt a sudden irrelevant panic clamp around my chest as I looked wildly around the house. What had happened and how did I get back here.

 _"Everything's okay, calm down."_ I heard a voice softly command. I felt a hand gently grasp my lower arm. I startled but relaxed when I saw that It was only Neil sitting on a kitchen chair towards the bottom of my bed.

 _"Neil... What's going on?"_ I croaked, my voice thick with sleep.

 _"I found you asleep. I thought you were unconscious."_ Neil quietly explained.

I remembered. The evening sun had been so warm, the soft grass so enticing, I couldn't fight the exhaustion that had dragged me under. I gasped when I realized I didn't know where my livestock was.

 _"Neil."_ I panicked. _"Where are the animals?"_

 _"Relax."_ He reassured me as he pushed me back down in the bed. _"They're fine, all of them are back in the barn. You were out like a light, I went back and fetched them."_

I sighed in relief. I couldn't believe what Neil had done for me, the effort he'd been forced through on my behalf. I felt a wave of gratitude blackened with a deep sense of guilt. Neil was looking at me so worriedly. I suddenly felt so embarrassed by everything.

 _"Neil."_ I quickly began to blurt out. _"Thankyou so so much. I'm so so sorry about..._

 _"Save it."_ I was cut off by Neil. I looked at him from under my eyelashes and shrank away. He had stood from the chair and now loomed over me. He looked so angry.

 _"Do you have any idea what you've just put me through?"_ He spit at me accusingly. _"After not hearing a peep from you for nearly two hours I went to search for you. Then I found you, a heap on the floor, looking like you were half dead. I thought you were unconscious, you could have had a concussion..."_

I flinched as Neil's sharp words hit me like a viscous whip. I let out a small sob as his well deserved tirade continued. _"If it wasn't for not finding a bump on your head I wouldn't have known that you were just passed out asleep. The nearest doctor was a town over. I had to carry you back. Then I had to leave you while I fetched your livestock..."_

I couldn't hear what he was saying anymore. I could only hear this horrible wretched noise, coming from my chest, and I could feel my self shaking uncontrollably. With shock I realized that I was sobbing wildly, I tried to stop but couldn't. I felt the hot stinging tears stream down my face.

I heard a small sharp intake of breath, I struggled to make out Neil through my blurred vision. He looked torn, almost guilty, as he took a small step towards me. _"Rachael."_ He said quietly. _"Please don't... I didn't mean to make you cry."_

I suddenly felt very vulnerable like my skin had been torn away, revealing everything I had struggled to keep inside. I threw my hands in front of my eyes, I didn't want Neil to see me like this. _"Go away!"_ I screamed at him. _"Leave me alone!"_

I didn't hear any retreating footsteps, I didn't hear a door open. I did hear the squeak on my bed as a person sat down next to me, I did feel a hand ever so softly graze my arm then gently wrap around my shoulders. I tried to shrug it off but it just tightened its grip. After a while I gave up and let myself be comforted. I appreciated the warm physical touch of another human being.I rested my head on Neil's chest and cried until I was all cried out. With a last heaving sob I went silent and my body went still. I couldn't bring myself to look up at Neil, I wasn't sure it was even him anymore. I didn't feel like myself, just numb.

 _"I can't do it anymore."_ I whispered into the empty stillness. _"I've tried so hard but it's all to much. I'll have to let everyone down."_

I felt like I was confessing a dirty secret but it felt good to say it out loud. I felt a gentle squeeze of my body as a soft voice tried to explain. _"It's okay, everyone will understand. No one expects you to... You'll get hurt if... Dunhill will..."_

With the mention of Dunhill I tore myself away from Neil. I looked at him wide eyed in panic. What if he had told someone about my breakdown, what if he had told Dunhill. Dunhill would tell my father. They'd be so disappointed, stop me from doing all of my work. I began to hyperventilate. " _Have... Have you told anyone?"_ I managed to get out.

Neil looked confused then he looked conflicted, he furrowed his brow. _"No but I think I should."_ He confessed.

 _"Please don't."_ I began to plead.

 _"Okay. Okay."_ Neil quickly agreed. _"I get it, I do. You have to promise to slow down, to not let yourself get hurt."_

" _I won't!"_ I quickly agreed.

 _"Not good enough."_ Growled Neil. _"You have to promise, mean it, or I'll have no choice..."_

I looked him straight in the eye _"I promise."_ I whispered. He seemed satisfied and didn't push the matter further.

I suddenly felt so exhausted again, all the energy had been sapped out of me.

I watched Neil stand up, he looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden. _"I better go"_ He awkwardly said. _"It's late and you need to rest."_

I knew it was selfish but I didn't want him to go. I didn't want to fall asleep alone. I wasn't even sure I was really awake, none of this seemed real. _"Stay"_ I slurred as I reached for his hand drowsily. I let go as I collapsed back into the cushions. I was half aware as I thought I heard a voice whisper _"Okay."_ My heavy lids closed and I feel asleep instantly.


	12. Chapter 12

_I finally managed to pump out this chapter. What do you think? Any suggestions? I may move things round a little. I've been trying to capture Neil. I don't know if I've made him to soft or to harsh. I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'm excited about the upcoming chapters._

 **Chapter 12: The Animal Sanctuary N.P.O.V**

I stood slouched over the wooden tabletop, leaning down on one arm for support. The other arm was preoccupied with holding the tiny black plastic electric fan up to my face. It blared irritatingly into my eardrums and cascadingly blew strands of blonde hair in and out off my eyes. I sighed and raised my free arm to rest my chin on top of my fist. The summer season had turned out to be what one would call an "Indian Summer." It was overbearing and showed no sign of relenting, odd this close to Autumn. I stared down longingly at the heavy buckled amethyst coat next to me. I felt naked without it on. I was what some people would refer to as "cold-blooded" but the harsh summer heat had defeated me. Despite the efforts of the small fan I could still feel the sweat gathering on my forehead, the nape of my neck, on the small of my back. I had long stopped trying to wipe it away, the moisture replaced itself just as quickly. It matted my hair to my head and my black T-shirt stuck uncomfortably close to my skin. I growled, irritated, I couldn't even control my own bodily functions.

I looked over sympathetically at the livestock that was huddled in the small white picketed pen. They must feel ten times worse with their fur covered skins and thick woolen coats. A Large open Gazebo tent shaded them from the sun and a large modern solar powered fan blew a steady stream of cool air into the pen.

I let out a small sigh, business had been slow all morning. I hated the lack of financial opportunities but on the other hand I didn't have the energy to deal with too many people. Speaking of people I heard an extremely aggravating person shouting over to me.

 _ _"Neil!"__ Rod shouted __"Hey,Neil!"__

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my forefinger and thumb, I could feel the beginnings of a painful headache start to pound in my temple. Rod had become my "business neighbor" about a week ago. The child-minded man, during work hours, had become the vain of my existence. Within minutes of our acquaintance I had come to the conclusion that Rod was one of the most annoying people that I had ever met. His overbearing go-lucky attitude was nauseating. Rod was the epitome of what I despised in a person, the complete opposite from myself. I had been down right rude, insulting and unreasonable to the guy. Despite my best efforts I couldn't shake him off. In fact Rod seemed completely blissfully unaware to my efforts and kept coming back like a boomerang. However, I couldn't help but to begrudgingly respect the admiration that Rod showed to his 'pets'. From that respect a small bud of hard acknowledged friendship had begun to blossom. I thought of Rod as a poor naive puppy whom I had been forced to adopt because if left to their own devices the said 'puppy' would cause self-inflicted disaster.

I continued to pretend that I couldn't hear Rod, hoping that he would leave me alone. After an endless chorus of _"Neil._ _ _Hey, Neil!"__ I snapped. __"What!"__ I roared impatiently as I flicked off the fan.

Rod gave a boyish grin and scratched his nose. _ _"I was wondering if you could give me some tips, you know, to draw people in."__ He hopefully asked. _"_ _ _I haven't had a single customer all morning let alone many this week."__ He whined. Rod looked thoughtful. __"Could it be me?"__ He mused. _ _"Do I smell funny? Is it the way I look? Is there a problem with the road into town?"__

I placed my face into my palm and shook it slowly. __"Rod."__ I began to explain with a forced patience. __"What did you expect when you set up a stall, in a dingy town, in the middle of nowhere? Business isn't exactly booming around here."__

Rod looked at me blankly before he laughed. He scratched his nose again as he replied __"I liked the idea of living in the countryside. I didn't expect business to be as fast paced as the city but this..."__ Rod shook his head and smiled to himself. __"Nah, I'm sure business will pick up soon."__ He finished.

I shook my head again, this time in disbelief. Rod was optimistic to the point of deluded. I didn't even bother to answer him. I placed the electric fan down and drew out a magazine, 'Ranching Weekly', from under my desk. I sighed as I began to flicker idly through it.

 _ _"Hey, Neil."__ I heard again a few minutes later. __"I'm busy."__ I growled.

 _ _"No, you're not."__ Rod replied matter of factly. __"I can see you."__

I rolled my eyes and snapped the magazine shut. __"What now?"__ I demanded.

Oblivious Rod asked __"How about those customer service tips? I've been thinking about it. Impress the customers, they'll spread the word, entice more people in."__

He looked at me excited, expectantly. Poor guy, he really wasn't getting it. I swear he was missing multiple brain cells. I tried to put my answer into a simple one that even Rod would understand. __"People, around these parts, don't want good customer service. They want to buy whatever the heck it is they want to buy and be on their way. Plain and simple, no wasting time fooling around."__

Rod mulled over my reply, cheek resting on top of his fist. _ _"Yeah."__ He drawled out. _ _"But what if..."__

I switched off, It was like talking to a brick wall. In fact a brick wall would have been better, it wouldn't have talked back. I zoned back in as Rod was finishing his lengthy monologue. __"What do you think?"__

I silently thanked a higher power when I was saved from answering. Iroha sheepishly walked over and quietly said __"Hi, Rod."__

Iroha smiled sweetly and fiddled nervously with the tools on her belt. __"Hey."__ Rod beamed back. _"_ _ _How ya dowin?"__

 _ _"G..good."__ Iroha stammered. Her cheeks flushed and she looked down at her shoes. I scoffed and turned my attention away from the pathetic scene. Rod was painfully oblivious. Any person, with half a brain, could see that Iroha liked Rod. The confusing part was why. She wouldn't have come to see him everyday he'd been open this week if she didn't. It was always as she passed by on her "Way to the mines". I turned my attention back to my magazine. I left them to their own devices, they could work it out for themselves.

I was reading an article on a cow that had given birth to triplets when my interest was aroused again. I heard the familiar dragging of a pair of boots and an all to familiar voice that piped up __"Hey, what's up guys?"__ Rachael was trudging her way over to where Rod and Iroha were situated.

I slyly raked my eyes over her feminine curvy petite frame. I couldn't regret the fact that the intense summer heat had forced Rachael to ditch her ugly baggy dungarees, instead she now donned a more suitable outfit of trendy work shorts. I couldn't help but to appreciate her sun-kissed skin, her bare arms, her exposed lean legs, her long swaying sun-bleached blonde hair. It wasn't until this summer that I had really noticed that Rachael was a woman, quite an attractive one at that. It didn't mean anything, I was just a man who's intrigue was peaked by the allure of an appealing woman. Normally that attraction passed as soon as she opened her mouth. As I watched I heard her laugh, it rang out like a chime of bells.

Not being overly interested in Iroha's poor display of flirting, Rod's clueless idiocy or Rachael's silly antics I turned my attention back to what I had been doing, drumming my fingers lightly on the hard-grain wood. Now and again patches of the conversation reached my ears. I smirked to myself when I learned that Rod had agreed to visit Iroha's house after work, on the pretense of trying to fix her faulty water supply. I had to give the blacksmith her due, she was more cunning than I would have given her credit for.

My ears burned a short while later when I heard my name crop up in the ongoing conversation. I caught the end of Rod saying _"Neil's been teaching me the ropes."_ I groaned internally and I turned my attention back to Rachael and Rod, Iroha had vanished.

Rachael laughed, showing a set of pearly white teeth. She glimpsed over at me, flashing a playful smirk. __"Really."__ she asked Rod sarcastically. _"_ _ _Has he showed you the part yet where he scares away his customers with his award winning scowl."__

I scowled, she knew just what to say and just what buttons to press. I glared over at her, I swear she went out of her way to make my life a hell of a lot harder than it had to be. __"You know I can hear you, right?"__ I called over irritably.

 _"_ _ _Oh Neil!__ _"_ Rachael sang as she twirled around to face me. _"_ _ _Just the guy I wanted to see."__ I scoffed as she pretended to notice me for the first time. I watched unimpressed as she pranced her way over to me. When I saw her face I felt my brow furrow. There was no other way to put it, she looked dreadful. She had large dark circles under her eyes, red veins stood out around her irises, her eyes watered, and despite the heat she had a sickly pale complexion. It was like she hadn't slept in days, like she were a living walking zombie.

I appraised her coolly, what had made her get herself in such a state. __"You look awful."__ I observed. I wasn't one to sugarcoat anything. Rachael looked taken aback for a moment before she shook her head, that playful smirk danced around her lips. She mockingly placed a hand over her heart and declared _"_ _ _Wow, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. If you keep up this level of flattery we'll be hitched by next week."__

Not ready for her statement I felt my features twist with horror and disgust. An alarming image of Rachael in a puffy white wedding dress and veil flashed through my mind, I was standing miserable by her side. Rachael threw me a wink and burst into giggles, I heard Rod's laughter joining in. I glared at Rod, he coughed and instantly shut up. I scowled at the blonde farmer, despite appearances her bubbly attitude appeared to be unaffected. I shook my head disapprovingly, why couldn't she ever take herself seriously. Didn't she realize how unhealthy she looked, an uncontrolled seed of worry burst in my chest. __"Really."__ I began seriously, giving her an accusative glare. _ _"You look like you haven't slept in days.__ _"_

Rachael blinked and her laughter suddenly faltered, her brow furrowed and her teeth came down on her lower lip. She stared off into space and I sighed quietly to myself. It was so like her to be completely unaware of what was happening to herself, immersed in what was happening to everyone else. I felt a sudden strange urge to protect her, to make sure that she was okay, to make her see. _"_ _ _Maybe you should get some rest."__ I told Rachael softly.

Rachael came back to herself and she seemed to cringe away from the suggestion. When she looked back at me her eyes flashed, she folded her arms defensively and jutted out her chin. _"I can't."_ She retaliated. _"I have to much to do. I need to go to the Animal Sanctuary. That's what I came here for actually."_

Rachael had just answered two questions for me. Firstly I knew why she was here and annoying me. Secondly I realized why she looked so exhausted, it was because she was. I bet that she was working herself into the ground. Restoring the town, and keeping up with a farm, was catching up to her. Heck, she'd just finished building a whole cottage just last week. I could see it, in every request for help that she accepted, in every encouraging word that she spoke, in every smile, in her stubborn pout. The girl was determined to bring this town back from the brink of its demise, she was starting to as well despite the self-sacrificing consequences that she had to endure. This town, it's residents, had put Rachael on top of a pedestal. They saw her like a deity, their savior. They were oblivious to the cracks in the surface, to the unintentional damage that they were inflicting, to the huge weight that they were putting on one person's shoulders. Rachael had become the physical representation of their hopes and dreams. To them she was indestructible, could accomplish anything. Rachael was scared of disappointing others, scared of saying no. The more that she gave the more that was expected.

I looked Rachael hard in the eyes. " _No, really..."_ I began to argue. I was cut off by Rachael's icy glare. She set her jaw and placed her hands on her hips, she looked like she was riling herself up for an argument. _"Neil."_ Rachael started. _"The Cow Festival is next week and I need to take Belle to the Animal Sanctuary."_

I smiled a little to myself, she couldn't quite pull of being so stubborn. It looked out of place on her, like a kitten trying to be a tiger. At least I knew why she was so fixated on going to the Animal Sanctuary now, the more time that her cow spent there the more chance it had of winning the festival. You could see the fire in her eyes, she was determined to win. I had seen her cow, 'Belle', it was in good shape.

I stared at Rachael solemnly, wondering if it was worth arguing, wondering if I could talk her down. I saw the steel in her blue eyes and knew that I wouldn't be able to, it would be a waste of time. The best I could do was to go with her and make sure that she didn't get into any trouble. Even if I refused she'd find a why to get there on her own, even if she had to hitchhike. I dropped my gaze, backed down and let out a defeated sigh.

Rachael dropped her stubborn posture suddenly and blinked at me blankly in surprise. A moment later she regarded me through narrowed eyes. I rolled my eyes, reading her train of thought. It wasn't that I didn't have a corner to fight back from it was because I didn't see the point. _"Even if I said no you'd still find a way to get there anyway."_ I explained. _"At least if I go with you I can make sure you don't hurt yourself."_

Rachael pouted and huffed _"Fine."_ I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Why was it that when women said they were fine they meant the complete opposite.

 _"You'll have to wait while I pack the store up, and take my animals back, then I'll go get the van."_ I explained. Rachael nodded once, I cursed her stubbornness as I turned to clear away. I turned the 'Open' sign around to 'Closed'. The animals gave out a loud chorus of dissatisfaction from being aroused from their afternoon naps and by having their grazing disturbed. When I took one last look over at Rachael she was with Rod, helping him fed his pets. She laughed as they lunged at their food bowls, a kitten nuzzled her hand and she scratched a puppy affectionately behind it's ear. I smiled a little to myself, she was good with animals and animals always responded readily to the love that was shown to them. I could always trust a person that animals trusted, animals were the best judges of character.

Half an hour later I strolled back into the town plaza, I looked around for Rachael. I stopped when I spotted her laughing and talking with Rod. I felt a shot of impatience, she could at least have been ready to go. _"Come on, the vans ready!."_ I shouted. Rachael turned around and gave me a quick nod. She said her farewells to Rod and started to make her way over, I raised my eyebrows and tapped my foot impatiently on the ground. Rachael didn't pick up her pace and rolled her eyes when she reached me. " _Geez, I'm here."_ She said. _"Don't get your knickers in a bunch."_

I glared at her, annoyed, indicating that she should shut up. _"Follow me."_ I commanded. _"I've parked the van just outside of town, I've loaded your livestock into the trailer."_ I started to walk out of town, not looking back to see if Rachael was following me or not.

I clutched the steering wheel tightly and stared out of the windscreen. I could almost taste the awkward tension in the air. I hated being alone with another person in a confined space for a long period of time. I didn't know if I should attempt to make meaningless small talk, was I prohibited to in this type of situation, did she even want to talk. I glanced over. Rachael was sitting, her hands folded neatly in her lap, watching the world go by out of the side door window. She sighed quietly to herself every now and again. The uncomfortable silence stretched on, it was disturbed occasionally by the unsatisfied calls of the livestock in the trailer. Rachael caught my attention when she reached over to turn on the radio. I was glad that she had thought to do so and annoyed that I hadn't thought to do so myself earlier. She had to fiddle with the radio frequencies until she found one that worked, a song blared out. I recognized it instantly and it seemed that Rachael did to.

 _"I'm a Joker, I'm a Smoker, I'm a Midnight Toker."_ She sang along.

I looked at her surprised that she knew the song. Rachael caught my eye and stopped singing suddenly, she flushed and turned her attention back out of the window. I caught glimpses at the back of her head. I wouldn't have expected her to know an old classic American Rock song. It was true that it was well known, I bet she just knew the chorus. Curiosity got the better of me as I asked _"You know this song?"_

Rachael turned around to look at me surprised. _"Yeah."_ She responded automatically. _"It's The Joker, by Steve Miller Band, Right?"_

I was almost impressed, she didn't outwardly strike me as the type of girl who'd like to listen to this style of music. I realized it was something we had in common and I couldn't help but to warm to her more, music was one of the things I loved most in the world. _"Yeah."_ I answered Rachael sounding a little unsure.

 _"You don't sound to confident."_ I heard Rachael remark. I glanced over to find her looking at me, a glint in her eye and a smirk playing about her lips. " _You know I'll be personally offended If you don't actually know this song."_ She said.

I scoffed and threw her an irritated scowl, she was insulting me. _"Of course I know this song."_ I snapped. I wanted to say that it would be more likely to be the other way around but I thought better of it. I could picture her dancing around her house, with a hairbrush, blurting out tasteless pop songs.

 _"What?"_ I heard Rachael ask indignantly.

I glanced over at her and the mental image popped up again. _"Nothing."_ I smirked.

Rachael folded her arms and raised a curved eyebrow. _"Neil."_ She warned.

I glanced over at her, I saw no harm in telling her if she really wanted to know. I would just have categorized her as the type of airheaded girl who'd listen to One Direction because she thought they were cute. The type of girl who'd listen to a hundred songs about a guy love-struck over a girl or about a girl heartbroken over a guy. I pretended to cough as unrestrained laughter escaped from my lips. _"Well..."_ I began. _"You just didn't strike me as the type who'd listen to this genre of music. You look like the kind of girl who likes listening to Taylor Swift or Katy Perry."_

Rachael absorbed what I had said before she playfully smacked me on the arm. _"I'm offended."_ She mocked. _"I don't like being stereotyped. In fact I'll have you know I grew up listening to old American Rock, my old man loves it."_

I raised my eyes a little, surprised again. It seemed it wasn't just this one particular song she liked and knew. I had to admit that I was impressed. I felt a new respect for the blonde farmer and strangely for her father as well. I couldn't let it rest at this, I had to get one back over on her. I smirked at Rachael. _"I bet you still listen to cheesy pop music."_ I teased.

Rachael opened her mouth, took a breath, hesitated and then closed it again. She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. _"And?"_ She asked raising an eyebrow. _"What's so wrong with cheesy pop music?"_

I knew it. I bite back a humorless laugh. I raised an incredulous eyebrow. I already had a sound argument as to what was just so wrong with it. Before I could express my case a new song blared out of the radio. I snapped my mouth shut. After a few seconds I recognized it as the song 'We are never ever getting back together' by Taylor Swift.

Rachael bust out laughing, one hand clutching her stomach. What a coincidence? Her peels of infectious laughter rang out around the van. I set my mouth into a tight line, staring out of the windscreen, fighting the urge to laugh. If I did I'd never hear the end of it. However, as the song persisted the harder it became to resist the urge. A snort of laughter escaped me, I broke down as I began to laugh. It mixed with her laughter and I liked it.

Shortly after we arrived at the Animal Sanctuary. We herded the willing animals out of the trailer, through the unlocked gate and into the enclosed meadow. I really liked it here, it was one of the few places I found that I could feel completely at ease. It was the essence of peaceful, a beautiful picture. It was almost timeless, you could stay here and forget that the rest of the world existed.

Once inside the meadow the animals quickly scattered away, trying to find a good place to graze or to seek shade. Rachael made out to follow them, I quickly reached out and grabbed her arm. Rachael stopped and flinched. Turning to face me she asked _"Neil?"_

I was worried that if left to her own devices, if she wondered to far away, she could get hurt. In her current state I was worried that any more exertion would push her over. I felt like it would be on my head if anything happened to her while we were here. _"Where are you wondering off to?"_ I reproached her sternly.

Rachael looked at me incredulously, then she looked at my hand grasping her arm firmly. _"To check on my livestock."_ She replied indignantly.

Rachael jerked her arm way, my hand fell to my side. I looked at her, torn. I couldn't exactly tell her what to do, she was a grown woman. I thought about offering to help her make a round to all of her livestock, then thought better of it. I knew she'd ask why, then point blank refuse when I told her. I'd never helped her before and she'd claim that she could do things on her own.

I suddenly felt angry and fed-up with Rachael. If she didn't want to help herself why should I bother so much. Rachael wasn't stupid, she knew what she was doing. Maybe she didn't feel as bad as she looked. The Animal Sanctuary was a safe haven. _"Just be careful."_ I warned her, it was the best I could do.

Rachael looked at me doubtfully before she smiled softly. _"I'll be fine."_ She reassured. _"Don't be such a worry wort or you'll get wrinkles."_ She added. I scowled while she turned and pranced away.

Left alone I went over to the shade of a near by tree, I plonked down underneath it. The sun was softer here, more pleasant. It warmed rather than scorched. There was a light refreshing breeze that danced through the meadow. I shrugged my coat back on, happy that I could cope to wear it again. I took my battered old Ipod out of my jeans pocket and plugged my earphones in. I leaned my head back on the tree trunk and turned the music up. I closed my eyes, blotting out the world. I went into a semi-conscious state, I felt the glow of the sun and the wind in my hair. I let the loud music drown out my thoughts, it filled my mind and body.

When the sound of the music abruptly ended I slowly opened my eyes. I looked down at my Ipod to see that I had run through the playlist that I had been listening to. I checked the time. I raised my eyebrows surprised, it had been nearly two hours. I took out my ear phones and stuffed my Ipod back into my pocket. I stood up stiffly and stretched out my numb limbs. The sun hung low in the west. I spotted Rachael's livestock, scattered around the meadow. They were either grazing or dozing. Among them I didn't see a trace of the farmer. I stifled a yawn, I supposed I had better go and look for her. It was almost time to leave. Time, I bet she'd lost track of it like I had.

 _"Hey, Rachael."_ I called as I strolled over the hill. _"It's time to go!"_

When I didn't receive an answer I carried on to the top of the hill, expecting her to be out of hearing range. When I reached the top I scanned the rolling pasture. My eyes reached the bottom of the next small hill and I felt my blood run cold. I stared at the small white creature, a stark contrast to the green grass that it laid on, wondering what it was. I blinked, it took a second for my mind to catch up to what my gut already knew. I ran as fast as I could down the hill, stumbling in my haste.

When I reached Rachael I threw myself down beside her, my breath caught in my throat and my heart bet rapidly. She looked as pale as a ghost, she laid on her back with her head lolled back. Her golden hair splayed around her head and her closed eyes sunk into her face. I leaned down and felt her light shallow breaths against my cheek. I stroked her neck and felt the steady thump of her heart beneath my fingertips. I let out a sigh of relief and forced myself to calm down. I thought that she must have passed out unconscious. I started to panic again when I realized that she could have a concussion. I hastily swept her hair back from her forehead and felt the soft flushed skin there. I gently lifted the back of her head up and checked there to. I concluded that she couldn't have hit her head, there wasn't any bumps, cuts or bruises. I examined her arms and legs, there didn't seem to be any there to. Rachael's eyes twitched, she groaned, stretched out, turned her head, and lay perfectly still again. I heard her give out a small sigh and realized with a jolt that she was just asleep, so deeply asleep it was like she was comatose. Being here she must have succumbed to her exhaustion, allowed herself to rest and had passed out. I shook my head once and laughed without humor. I carefully picked her up, my arm cradled her head and she stirred slightly.

I opened Rachael's front door quietly, I breathed a small sigh of relief when I saw that she hadn't moved. I hadn't wanted to leave her but I couldn't have left her animals. I silently pulled up a kitchen chair and placed it at the foot of the bed. I slumped in the chair feeling weary. I looked at Rachael, breathing lightly in her sleep. Her hands were folded under her head and she smiled softly, like she was dreaming a happy dream. She looked so fragile and vulnerable, like silk wrapped over a piece of glass. At the sight I felt a surge of protectiveness again. I unconsciously leaned over and gently moved away a stray lock of hair that had fallen into her eyes. I froze when she sighed and I quickly moved my hand away.

I watched as Rachael's eyelids struggled to flutter open. When they did she blinked a few times,becoming aware of her surroundings. Rachael suddenly gasped loudly and sat bolt upright, her eyes scanned the room wildly. I reached out and gently squeezed her arm. _"It's okay, calm down."_ I softly commanded. Rachael startled, her frenzied eyes turning on me, she relaxed when she saw that it was me.

 _"Neil."_ Rachael croaked. _"What's going on?"_

I tried to be reassuring as I quietly explained _"I found you asleep."_ My brow furrowed as I added _"I thought you were unconscious."_

Rachael seemed to think my words over before she worked herself up to a fresh round of panic. _"Neil."_ She exclaimed. _"Where are the animals?"_

I pushed her back down into the bed, worried about her heart rate and blood pressure. _"Relax."_ I said. _"They're fine, all of them are back in the barn. You were out like a light, I went back and fetched them."_

Rachael blew out a sigh of relief, she relaxed and leaned back into the pillows. A moment later her face twisted with worry and she gnawed on her cracked bottom lip. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she gushed out _"Neil. Thankyou so so much. I'm so so sorry..."_

Hearing her apologize, I paused. I felt something inside of me suddenly change and twist. She had the audacity to say "Thankyou" and "Sorry" like it would make everything better. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have been put through this ordeal. A beast rose, I felt hot anger roll through me, I snapped.

 _"Save it."_ I interrupted mid-sentence. Rachael stopped and blinked at me. I stood up, the chair screeching back in protest, I loomed over her. Rachael took in my expression, my posture, and shrank away. _"Do you have any idea what you've just put me through?"_ I accusingly spat at her. _"After not hearing a peep from you, for nearly two hours, I went to search for you. Then I found you, a heap on the floor, looking like you were half dead. I thought you were unconscious, you could have had a concussion..."_

I carried on with my viscous tirade, not thinking or caring about anything else. _"If it wasn't for not finding a bump on your head I wouldn't have known that you just passed out asleep. The nearest doctor was a town over. I had to carry you back. Then I had to leave you while I fetched your livestock..."_ I stopped, taking in a long breath.

I was about to finish my lecture when I heard an awful wretched sobbing. I followed the source of the sound and sucked in a breath. It was Rachael, she was weeping her heart out. Tears streamed down her face, her chest heaved and strangled cries left her lips. My anger left me suddenly, replaced by shame and guilt. I instantly regretted what I had said. I felt rotten inside for what I had caused. I took a small step towards her, not knowing what to do. _"Rachael."_ I said tentatively. _"Please don't... I didn't mean to make you cry."_

 _"Go away!"_ Rachael suddenly screamed, throwing her face into her hands. _"Leave me alone!"_

I couldn't respect her wishes, I couldn't leave her alone like this. I had little experience with dealing with tears, however, I had caused plenty to fall. I didn't know what to say. I realized perhaps I didn't have to say anything. I hesitatingly sat down on the bed, next to Rachael, it creaked under my weight. Rachael flinched when I lightly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave a little squeeze. I had expected her to shake me off, to tell me to leave again. She didn't, she hesitated before leaning her head into my chest. She stained my shirt with her tears and I held her tighter against her wracking sobs. Now and again I stroked her long hair, it felt more natural than I would have thought.

After a while Rachael let out one last heaving sob and stopped, becoming still against my chest. She didn't move and neither did I. I turned my head down towards her as she began to speak, her voice was coarse. _"I can't do it anymore."_ She whispered into the still room, not really speaking to me. " _I've tried so hard but it's all to much. I'll have to let everyone down."_

I felt my brow crease. I understood what she was getting at, was this the reason why she was so upset. I could guess what it had took for her to admit what she just had. I squeezed her arm comfortingly. I had to try to explain that she wouldn't be letting anybody down, that it was okay to put herself first sometimes. _"It's Okay..."_ I struggled. _"Everyone will understand. No one expects you to... You'll get hurt if... Dunhill will..."_

Rachael snapped her head up, tearing herself away, facing me with wide eyes. _"Have... Have you told anyone?"_ She managed to ask through deep rasping breaths.

I looked worriedly at her panic-stricken face. At that moment I felt conflicted, I didn't know what to tell her. I felt compelled to tell Dunhill, he could get through to her and the restoration plans were his idea. I mulled it over before saying _"No but I think that I should."_

 _"Please don't."_ Rachael pleaded through tear stained eyes. I hesitated, I didn't want to set her off again. I knew that she wouldn't have wanted anyone to know, she was scared of disappointing them and scared of being weak. I'd have felt the same. However, I knew that if she carried on down this path she could really hurt herself next time. I knew that she couldn't be stopped from doing what she loved to do, what she was so determined to do. What she could do was slow down, ask for more help, work at a more manageable pace. She had to realize it wasn't a race to get the town back up and running again.

 _"Okay. Okay."_ I quickly relented. _"I get it, I do."_

I looked her in the eyes as I demanded _"You have to promise to slow down, to not let yourself get hurt."_

Rachael nodded. _"I won't!"_ She quickly agreed.

Wasn't she taking this seriously, I had to believe her. _"Not good enough."_ I growled. _"You have to promise."_

Rachael looked me dead in the eyes. _"I promise."_ She whispered. I felt satisfied by her response, satisfied with the sincerity in her words. I didn't feel the need to push things further.

Rachael sagged forward suddenly, clearly still exhausted. I stood up reluctantly. I had to go, she needed to be left to rest. I knew that I had to leave, I had to clear my head. I had felt close to her tonight, a closeness that made me uncomfortable. She had brought out and tangled the emotions I tried so hard to keep under control, I needed to separate them again. I felt something towards her that I hadn't felt towards someone for a long time, it scared me. She made my mind foggy, made me unable to think clearly. I had let her get under my skin. I had let her get to close. I had to take a step back before I suffered for it or before she did.

 _"I better go."_ I awkwardly said. _"It's late and you need to rest."_

I turned to go but was stopped when a hand grasped mine. I stiffened and looked down at Rachael. She was looking at me through half lidded eyes. _"Don't go._ " She slurred drowsily. _"Okay."_ I heard myself whisper. I couldn't leave her, not if she didn't want me to. I'd stay until she fell asleep again. I fought the better judgment of my mind as I sat down again. Rachael let my hand go and sank back against the pillows. She sighed and closed her eyes, a satisfied smile on her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Unexpected Help

"In the heart of a seed,  
Buried deep so deep,  
A tiny plant  
Lay fast asleep."

I sang as I danced and twirled through the endless rows of sunflowers. They stretched high above my head, desperately reaching to kiss the clear blue sky above. They glowed brilliantly, like the glorious Sun that they were named after.

"Wake," said the sunshine,  
"And creep to the light."  
"Wake," said the voice  
Of the raindrops bright."

I sprinkled fresh cold water onto the parched Earth. I stroked a leaf, caressed a stem. I glowed with pride. My sunflowers had thrived, they had overcome the challenge of the harsh climate, they had escaped the cruel fate that nature could have had in store for them.

"The little plant heard  
And it rose to see,  
What the wonderful,  
Outside world might be. "

I laughed loudly to myself, enthralled by it all. I could smell the damp earth, I could taste the sweetness of the early morning air, I was vitally aware of the buds of life that surrounded me. I was experiencing nature in it's purest form, I could feel it like a beating heart. Nature could be brutal and it could be kind, it could give and it could take. I suddenly remembered the city, the place that I had spent most of my life in. I smiled to myself, it seemed so ugly and faraway to me now. I could never regret coming here, if I hadn't I would never have got to experience this every morning.

I let out a high pitched squeal when I saw the rows of sunflowers parting to the side of me. I dropped my golden watering-can, it thudded to the ground and water pooled at my feet. My hand flew to my heart when I saw a head emerge through the gap, it was as yellow as the sunflowers. I could feel a scream beginning to build in the back of my throat. A tall man emerged into the clearing that he had made. A man with a mop of blonde hair, a buckled amethyst coat and biker boots. "Neil." I said dumbfounded.

"There you are!" Neil scowled. "Didn't you hear me?"

My breath was caught in my throat and my heart still bet rapidly.

"Obviously not." Neil answered his own question. He quirked an eyebrow as he took in the sight of me. "Were you singing?" He asked me suddenly.

I blinked, surprised. "Yes, it helps to make the plants grow." I replied as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

Neil looked at me blankly, then he looked at me like I was crazy. "Erm, right, okay." He coughed. "You're just singing to plants, nothing wrong with that."

I narrowed my eyes and pouted my lips. I poked Neil in the chest then I placed my hands on my hips. "I'm not crazy." I defended. "It's perfectly natural. It's been scientifically proven to benefit a plants health and growth."

Neil smirked. Ugh, I really didn't have the energy for him. I was not in the mood. "What did you want?" I snapped. "Did you come by just to give me a heart attack?"

Neil looked taken aback before he laughed "No."

It beat me, Neil had never honored me with his presence at the farm before. "Then why..." I began to ask.

Neil lowered his gaze and scowled. "I thought I'd come and see if you needed any help." He said quietly.

I stared at him blankly, I didn't expect that. I flushed, embarrassed, when I thought and put two and two together. My mind flashed back to the events of the night before yesterday. He must have come by to see how I was coping, to see if I needed any help, he was still worried. Never in a million years did I think he was capable of being so sweet. The thing was that I hadn't spoken to or seen Neil since that night. I didn't know if I should or if I wanted to speak about it.

I touched Neil's arm softly. "Thankyou." I said gently. "I appreciate the offer but I'm fine, honestly."

I dropped my arm. "Isn't today your day off?" I asked.

"Yes, and?" Neil replied, waiting to see what I would say.

"And." I said suggestively. "Isn't there anything else you'd rather be doing on your day...

"Do you want my help or not?" Neil curtly cut me off.

"I'm not one to say no to voluntary labor." I laughed. "Lets just get out of the sunflower bed." I added, picking up my watering can.

I walked over to the fence that encircled the barn, Neil following behind me. I smiled at the grazing animals in the pen. I leaned back against the fence and thought about what else I needed to do. The crops were already watered, the soil already turned, the seeds already sowed. The logical thing seemed to be to get him to help out with the livestock. Besides I had seen the plotted plant on Neil's front step, it did not look good.

Neil stood in front of me waiting for instructions. "Well you know where the barn is." I said. "Unless you want to help me fertilize the crops."

Neil grimaced. "No, thanks." He said. "I'll pass."

"Are you sure?" I laughed. "I use my very own manure, you can get stuck right in."

"Definitely." Neil grimaced again before he headed towards the barn.

I snagged the hairbrush through my gnarled hair. The cold shower had been divine. I no longer smelt of sweat, dirt and manure. I loved feeling clean and refreshed again after a hard mornings work. I threw my wet hair into a bun on the top of my head. I looked at myself in the mirror. My skin had darkened considerably during the summer, more freckles had formed across my checks and nose, my lips were dry and cracked, there was a crease between my eyes that refused to be smoothed out. I felt that the girl staring back at me was different from the one that had begrudgingly left the city behind. I dressed in ripped knee length denim shorts, a tank top and flip flops.

I walked down the path from the house towards the barn. I tried to walk quietly, it was rather hard while wearing flip flops and with being naturally heavy footed. It was my turn to catch Neil unaware. I was getting ready to try to scare him when I poked my head around the barn door. Instead I stopped, intrigued, when I saw Neil. I watched as he put a pile of dirty hay in a wheelbarrow and put fresh hay down. He leaned the pitchfork up against the wall. I froze and stared. Neil breathed heavily and removed his plain short sleeved black t-shirt to wipe the sweat of his face and neck. For a few moments I only thought about how surprisingly muscular he was. He was slim but sturdy and well-built. When my thoughts caught up to me I let out a small high-pitched squeal. I quickly spun around while my hands came up to cover my eyes. I could feel my face burning. "Come up to the house when you've finished up." I squeaked out. "I'm cooking us dinner." I walked away as quickly as I could without running.

Dinner spluttered and sizzled in the pan, the wafting smell made my stomach growl. I wondered what was taking Neil so long. I was beginning to get antsy, a small part of me worried if he had just left. If he wasn't here after I'd dished up I'd go check on him. A new song came on the small kitchen radio, I immediately turned it up. I danced stupidly around my small kitchen, stirring the pan every now and again. I twirled, jumped and pranced while I used the wooden spoon as a make-shift microphone. "I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby." I sang loudly "Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me."

I startled when I heard the front door shut. My hand flew to my heart as I spun around. I let out the breath that I had sucked in when I saw that it was only Neil. I pointed the wooden spoon at him. "Stop doing that." I demanded.

"Stop what?" Neil asked innocently.

"You know what." I waved the wooden spoon. "My fragile heart can't take it."

"Nice dancing skills." Neil smirked as he made his way over to one of the wooden dinning chairs. "Lovely voice too." He added. "Trying to make it R..."

"Not. Another. Word." I tried to say around a grin. "Sit down, dinners almost ready."

I turned around to focus my attention back on cooking. I turned the radio off.

"How's my livestock doing?" I inquired with my back to Neil.

"Fine." He replied after a pause. "You're doing a good job with them."

I swiveled my head around to face him surprised. "Is that a compliment, from you." I said in mock horror.

Neil scowled and rolled his eyes. "Only a mere observation, don't get to excited." He warned. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed.

I placed a steaming plate of food in front of Neil and then I sat down to eat opposite him. Neil looked surprised when he saw what was for dinner. He grimaced and expected the food with his fork.

"What." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Neil looked at me seriously as he asked "Is this going to give me food poisoning ?"

I glared at him. "Don't get on my bad side." I threatened. "I will come over there."

Neil didn't say anything, he just snorted and smirked. Oh I hated that cocky smirk, he always smirked and never laughed. It did make him look cute though. I shook my head slightly, why was I thinking that. There was something wrong with me today, my head wasn't on straight. When I looked at Neil properly I noticed that his hair was slightly damp and that he'd changed clothes. He must have freshened up at home, that's what had taken him so long.

"How is it?" I inquired after a few minutes silence.

"Mhm, it's good." Neil seemed to begrudgingly admit.

I decided to ignore him. "Shrimp Chili is your favorite, right?" I asked.

Neil nodded and swallowed his forkful of food. "How did you know?" He asked casually.

"It's a funny story." I started to explain. "I was talking to Hana about how she met her husband. Did you know they've been together for over fifty years..."

Neil gave me a look that said get to the point.

I rolled my eyes before I continued. "I asked her what her secret was and she said that the way to every man's heart is through his stomach. Then I told her I'd have to try that one if I needed to nab myself a guy. Then for some reason we started talking about you."

"Me?" Neil said raising an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah." I said. "It was kind of weird actually. Hana asked me if I had my eye on anyone in town and I said no. I mean there's only you and Allen. Allen is just Allen and you are well you."

"I've noticed." Neil drawled.

"Then Hana started talking about how much of a great guy you are, you know, underneath your surliness."

Neil scowled and I quickly carried on. "Then she said that she was happy that we seemed to get along together because she thought you were a bit lonely."

Neil scowled again. "I asked one question." He said "What has..."

"Shh, let me finish, you'll see." Interrupted.

"Hana mentioned that she thought of us as her grandchildren and that she wanted the both of us to be happy. Then she gives me her personal recipe for shrimp Chili. I asked her what it was for and she said it was your favorite. Then she just winked at me and said I should put it to good use." I finished sucking in a breath.

Neil didn't say anything for a few moments, he seemed to be absorbing what I had said. "That is weird." He eventually mentioned. I don't think he knew what to say.

"I know, right." I agreed shaking my head. "I thought about it and I think she's trying to hook us up." I added without thinking.

Neil chocked on his food. "W-what." He stuttered.

"Be careful." I chided.

Neil looked alarmed. He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish.

"Relax." I reassured him. "I love Hana but she's a batty old lady who gets the complete wrong idea."

Neil still looked panicked. "Don't worry." I said. "I find the thought of dating you nauseating. We're just friends. I mean can you imagine."

Neil grimaced. "The feelings mutual and I really don't want to." He replied.

"I'm a catch." I laughed as Neil scrunched his face up.

I was still laughing as I began to clear the table. I threw a kitchen towel at Neil's head and he caught it. "Ill wash and you can dry." I instructed.

I followed Neil over to the front door, he walked out while I stood in the doorway. "Thankyou for today." I said. "I really appreciate it."

Neil looked away and I saw the corners of his ears turn red. "You're welcome." He mumbled.

Before I could stop myself I rose up on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Neil froze and flushed red. "W-what was that for?" He stuttered touching his cheek.

I averted my gaze and felt myself blush. "For everything." I said quietly.

Neil just stood there. I was worried that I had broke him. I waved my hand in front of him and said "Bye, Neil."

Neil shook his head. "R-right, bye." He said. He quickly turned and hurried away. I shook my head slightly and closed the door. Neil could be so shy for a guy who could be so intimidating. It was to easy to make him flustered. I smiled to myself when I pictured him blushing. I was right, he is cute.


End file.
